Tremaine Boys
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set in an AU when Alan Mills flees Storybrooke in the dead of night. A powerful coven of witches puts Emma in a deadly situation that forces Alan to make a choice to either go to get help and reveal to his family where he is living or try and take on the coven alone while light magic is about to be extinct!
1. Chapter 1

**The Tremaine Boys.**

Okay, the day both Drizella and Henry have been waiting for. Today is the day that Drizella and Henry would welcome their second child into the world. Although Henry and Drizella didn't start out on good terms with the whole terms with the whole Lady Tremaine desire to kill Cinderella and bring back Anastasia. However, over time Henry and Drizella found themselves unintentionally opening up to each other. And Henry got to see the real Drizella behind the mask of cruelness and they ended up falling for each other. The Charmings may have been sceptical of Drizella and her intentions, however, when Drizella defeated her mother Lady Tremaine locking her away. She finally proved herself to Henry's family.

10-year-old Billy, Drizella and Henry's eldest who looked mostly like Henry having Henry's hazel eyes and brown hair. When Billy got told by his parents he was going to be a big brother. At first, he wasn't pleased he didn't understand why his parents wanted another child. But when Emma told Billy all the things he could teach his little brother and all the games he could play with the baby. Billy grew to like the idea of having a little brother. Drizella planned a home birth which at first Henry protested concerned if anything went wrong they might need help from the hospital. But rest assured Zelena, Storybrooke's only midwife and aunt to Henry put Henry's worries at ease with a home birth.

* * *

A few days after the birth of Henry and Drizella's second child a boy. Who's appearance takes more after his mother. The baby boy was called Alan. Alan has short brown hair and brown eyes. It's only 9 am and Henry has just left taking Billy to school. Drizella who has just woken up leaves her bedroom wearing silk grey pyjama bottoms and pyjama top. Drizella didn't get the recommended eight hours sleep with baby Alan crying on and off over the night. Although the lack of sleep irritates her. Drizella knows it's worth it because she has another beautiful baby boy in her eyes. Drizella carefully yet quickly opens the nursery door and is horrified to see Mother Gothel standing over Alan's cot! Drizella's maternal instincts kick in. Drizella noticing the window a couple of centre meters away behind Mother Gothel. Drizella swings her arm in the direction of Mother Gothel and the nursery window. Seconds after Mother Gothel is thrown back through the nursery window and lands hard onto the front garden right as Emma and Regina enter the front garden.

"GOTHEL," Emma and Regina shout the two quickly run over to Gothel. Before the two can do anything to Gothel. Gothel disappears in a poof of dark smoke.

"Emma the baby." Regina said and for a moment the two grandmothers share the same look of worry and the two quickly run inside the house using their spare key. They run upstairs towards the nursery where they see Drizella carrying a scared and crying Alan.

"Shush, it's okay mummy got the bad witch." Drizella soothed. Drizella turns over to the nursery door seeing two very relived grandmothers.

"How's Alan?" Emma asked.

"Just scared. Regina, I thought you locking Gothel away in a cell made by Dwarves meant that Billy was safe. And now I wake up to see that grey haired hag about to kidnap my baby." Drizella answered.

"The cell was an exact replica of the cell the Charmings kept Gold in back in the Enchanted Forest," Regina replies.

"I don't even know how she could get out. We had one of those magic neutralising bands on her. And we made sure she had no access to magical items when we put her in there." Emma says.

"Emma stay here with Drizella and the baby. I'm going over to Gothel's cell and figure out how she got out." Regina instructed before teleporting out of the house in a poof of purple smoke. Drizella walks over to the nursery door and stands next to Emma.

"Call Henry, Mom tell him what happened and ask him to bring Billy back home. I rather have my boys where I can see them." Drizella said relived that Alan's cries have soften and he calmed down. Emma although understands why Drizella wants to have Henry bring back Billy. Emma shakes her head in refusal.

"I'll call Henry. But I think Billy going to school today would be best. Billy needs some fun we'll tell him later." Emma tells Drizella.

"Gothel is out and is not just after one of my boys. But both of my boys." Drizella replied.

"We know but the school is protected by the Fairies light magic and Snow is there he is perfectly safe." Emma spoke before she uses her light magic to repair the broken window.

* * *

Emma and Drizella take Alan downstairs and into the living room. The living room is small but easily fits a three seater grey corner couch, a TV stand with a small TV on top and a coffee table a long with another cot. Drizella carefully places baby Alan down into his second cot. And made sure that he wasn't too cold or too hot. Alan had fallen back asleep.

"We should put another protection spell up." Emma said quietly trying not to wake up her grandson. Drizella turns and nods.

"If she can break out a cell designed to house the Dark One. Then I'm not sure a regular protection spell will work. We'll have to use Blood Magic." Drizella replied. All Drizella can think about is how both her children are in danger of being taken by grey haired hag of a witch!

"If we use Blood Magic than only people carrying your blood can come in. And that's only you and the boys." Emma points out. This comment makes Drizella frown and think for a moment. Drizella's mind than begins to come up with countless ideas on which protection spell they could use instead of Blood Magic. But after some time Drizella is able to form a theory that might just work.

"What if we alter a protection spell designed for Blood Magic?" Drizella asks.

"Alter how?" Emma asked her daughter in law.

"We could use some of my blood some of yours and Regina's and Henry's father August. That way the protection spell will keep Gothel and all other threats out. But it would allow all of our family in." Drizella explained her theory with Emma hoping that her mother in law would also believe it could work.

"That could work Drizella, I guess Billy doesn't just get his smarts from Henry." Emma replies. Drizella smiles briefly and she lets out a small laugh.

"Wow, my first compliment off Mrs Swan, all I need is one off Regina then I'll be fully accepted into the family." Drizella joked.

"I'll call August then Regina and if she busy down at Gothel's cell I'll ask Zelena for some of her blood." Emma says as she pulls out her phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the mines, Regina is examining the exact replica prison the Dwarves built to hold Rumple back in the Enchanted Forest. This prison has been perfect for 9 years until now Regina thought. So what's changed? Looking inside the cell but not actually entering Regina sees the magic neutralising band on the ground. But that's not all on the ground lies the symbol of the Coven of Eight!

"Impossible." Regina tells herself. Regina's phone begins to ring. Regina pulls out her phone from her blazer pocket and looks at the caller ID before answering.

"Emma." Regina answered.

"We need you back here for a protection spell." Emma said.

"I'm on my way." Regina replies before hanging up and teleporting back over to Drizella's house disappearing in a poof of purple smoke.

A few minutes after Regina returned to Drizella's house. August, Henry's father arrives. They had to get the protection spell up before Billy comes home. Everyone in the house cut their right palm with a small knife and let a few droplets of their blood fall into a small stone bowl. Drizella waves her hand over the bowl the blood transforms into red smoke that flies out the bowl entering one of the walls. The protection spell soon covers the house. Emma than takes the bowl into the kitchen and places it into the sink before returning to the living room.

"I found something at the cell." Regina said.

"What did you find?" Drizella questioned.

"Well, all that was in her cell was the band we used to neutralise her magic. And on the ground, the symbol of the Coven of Eight was carved." Regina answered. Everyone but Regina gasped.

"But the coven I destroyed them. I served her connection to her sisters before we put her away. All that was left of the other witches was those hideous gowns." Drizella commented.

"Well, she must have recruited more witches." Emma suggested.

"Perhaps but how she was in a cell for nine years. Even then she came for Billy, Billy had some untapped magic residing him. Little Alan holds no untapped magic none of us have sensed it." Regina says.

"Gothel maybe thought she could kidnap Alan and suggest a trade." August spoke.

"It wouldn't make sense Gothel is smarter than that. What's so special about the boys to her. That's what I want to know." Emma replies.

"At least the house is safe now. When Billy and Henry come home they can stay with Alan. And we can protect our places for when Billy and Alan stay over night in the future." Regina said.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A promise.**

Henry and Billy arrive home from school at around 3 pm. Billy is running into the front garden carrying a wooden sword. While Henry carries the other the wooden swords David asked Gepetto to make as a gift to Henry. But now as a father, Henry felt it was time to pass them down to his eldest it would give father and son lots of fond memories for the future to look back on.

"Dad, again, again," Billy shouts standing outside their front door waving his wooden sword.

"Not just yet kiddo I have some work to do," Henry said. This makes Billy grow a pout and look down sadly. Henry chuckles before walking over to the front door he ruffles Billy's brown hair. Then Henry takes out his key and unlocks the front door. As soon as the front door opens Billy runs into the house and runs over into the living room where he sees his mother, grandmothers, grandfather and baby brother.

"Grams," Billy shouts as he runs over to Emma and hugs her affectionately. Emma smiles as she hugs her eldest grandson back.

"Hey, there how was school?" Emma asked.

"Boring but I got to play football," Billy answered. Typical answer Emma thought to herself.

"Why don't you go into the playroom with Alan," Emma suggests.

"Is something bad going on are you going to Savior battle mode?" Billy asks. Emma shakes her head before speaking.

"No, kid but it will do you some good," Emma replies.

"Why don't we take this talk into the kitchen and leave the boys in here. You could even read your little brother the Storybook." August says. Billy seems to like the idea of reading to his little brother and picks up the Storybook off the coffee table. Before the adults in the living room left for the kitchen.

* * *

Henry closed the door to the kitchen. And waited a moment for his wife Drizella to speak.

"I'm so glad you two got home safe," Drizella said before she plants a soft kiss on Henry's lips.

"How did Gothel break free from her cell?" Henry questioned. The town has been safe from Gothel for 9 years why did it have to end now? Henry thought to himself.

"We're assuming that somehow Gothel has recruited new witches and they helped her," Regina answered. Little did the adults know that Billy was curious to hear what his family are talking about. Billy walks over to the wall where the door lies and starts to listen in on the conversation.

"Do we have any idea of who these new members are and why did she come from Alan he holds no untapped magic?" Henry asks.

"We're not sure he possesses no untapped magic right now. But that can change but it is very rare. However, it wouldn't make sense the Coven of Eight was supposed to consist of the most powerful witches." Regina said.

"And Alan wouldn't fit that category," Henry says.

"Alan is the youngest it made sense for Gothel to go after Billy since he is a first born and the Savior grandson. But Allie it doesn't make sense." Drizella spoke.

"So, we have to figure out who these new members are," August spoke up. Billy deciding he's heard enough of the adults' conversation walks over to the cot. Billy looks down at the cot where a now awake Alan is and reaches out for one of Alan's tiny hands.

"The old hag is out Allie. But it doesn't matter because we have the most amazing parents. We have the bravest Dad and the strongest Mom. And you have me and I promise to be the best big brother in the world." Billy whispers to Alan.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 In the middle of the night.**

Sixteen years have passed. And now on the streets of Storybrooke at around 11 pm is a tallish figure. The tallish figure is wearing grey jeans, with black trainers and a black coat. The figure walks over to the nunnery where the fairies reside. Breaking into the nunnery proved to be easy and the figure made it's way over to where the fairies keep some of their magical possessions! The figure retrieves a small golden lamp before leaving the nunnery. After leaving the nunnery the figure made it's way over to the loft where Snow, David and Emma with Neal once lived in before Emma moved out to live with August. And Snow and David moved to a small farm. Entering the loft was easy the lock was busted ages ago. The figure enters the loft and closes the door. The figure lights a couple of candles on the kitchen counter. To create more light in the dark abandoned apartment. The figure gently rubs the lamp and seconds later a stream of pink smoke leaves the lamps and from the smoke a genie manifests. The genie is a girl who looks around to be the same age as Alan wearing purple rags.

"My master, I am yours allow me to grant you wishes three." The genie said.

"I wish to be sent to a place where I could belong." The figure replied. The genie nods her head before making a swift gesture teleporting herself, the figure and lamp out of the loft and over to another realm!

* * *

The following morning over at Henry's house around 8:30 am. Billy and Henry are sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating some pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. Billy is now 26 years old and is Deputy Sheriff while his father as Sheriff. Henry is wearing a red bomber jacket with a grey t-shirt and some light jeans and grey boots. While Billy is wearing a blue jacket with a white t-shirt and grey jeans and black boots.

"Alan should be up by now," Henry said as he sipped some of his coffee.

"Alan is never up on time Dad. He spends all his time at school in detention or in his room." Billy replied. It was no secret in Swan-Mills family that Alan wasn't the best student at the school. Alan barely past classes and doesn't appear to care.

"Can you check on him please?" Henry asked his eldest.

"Sure," Billy answered as he got out of his seat at the breakfast table and made his way over to the stairs. Walking up the stairs Billy made his way over to Alan's bedroom which door is closed. Billy not bothering to knock opens the bedroom door and enters. Billy then turns on the light and gasps. The untidy room was empty with an unmade bed that hasn't been slept in! Billy then shouts for his father to come up. Henry swallows the last mouthful of coffee before running upstairs and into Alan's bedroom and is shocked to see no sign of Alan.

"The bed is made Alan hasn't slept," Henry commented.

"There more his phone is on his right pillow," Billy tells his father. Henry walks over to Alan's closet and sees a virtually empty closet.

"He's taken most of his clothes. Billy, I need you to cast a locator spell. Alan really needs to stop pulling these stunts." Henry practically ordered. Billy nods before picking up some dirty t-shirt and waves his free hand over it. The t-shirt hovers in the air for a moment. Before falling back into one of Billy's hands.

"Dad, something is wrong my locator spell it failed and it's my strongest locator spell," Billy said. Henry turns before speaking.

"But you've used an item belonging to Alan how can your spell not work?" Henry asked.

"All I know is that Allie is alive if he wasn't the t-shirt wouldn't have floated," Billy explained.

"We need help you call your grandmothers I'm going to see if any of his medication has been taken," Henry ordered before leaving his youngest bedroom.

Back in the kitchen, Henry runs over to the medicine cabinet and opens its door. And sees no sign of his youngest son's anti-epileptic medication along with his Asthma inhalers. Billy enters the kitchen and draws his father attention by speaking.

"Dad, Grams and Grandma are on their way. And I've found a letter." Billy said holding his phone in one and hand a letter addressed to family. Henry turns around over to the kitchen door where Billy is standing and walks over to him.

"Letter," Henry replied.

"Here," Billy says as he hands over the unopened the letter to his father. Henry takes the letter out of the envelope before opening up the letter.

* * *

 _Dear Family,_

 _By the time you find this letter, I'll be long gone. I bet it was more than a shock to find an empty room in the morning and a closet virtually empty. And the_ medicine _cabinet empty. I want you to know that I haven't left out of spite or to hurt you. I've left because it's what I feel is best for me. I can't be trapped in Storybrooke anymore. To me, Storybrooke is a prison one that I've been in for 16 years. I know you're wondering why you can't find me it's because I've found a way to keep my location a secret from you forever._

 _Love Alan._

A tear falls down Henry's face as he reads the final line out loud. He looks up from the letter to see a furious and distraught Billy.

"He just left in the middle of the night," Billy whispered. God, Billy hated himself right now he should have checked up on Alan before he went to bed. Maybe he would have caught Alan and knocked some sense into him.

"We'll find him, Billy, I promise," Henry replied.

"I hope so he must have planned this. What happens when he runs out of his medication he'll have to return to get it." Billy said.

"With Grams and Grandma, we'll find Allie in no time," Henry answered trying

"Hopefully before something bad happens," Billy spoke.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Trying to start over.**

Alan and the genie of the lamp he stole appear on a small field in a poof of smoke. Alan takes in his surroundings and realises in his new home it's morning. Looking around Alan sees a clear blue sky with the sun shining and in the distance, Alan sees hundreds of building each in various styles some resembling building that was built in Roman/Ancient Greek times, others buildings that resemble London in Victorian times along with 1920s London.

"Thank you, genie," Alan said.

"Your wish is my command." The genie simply replied.

"Where are we?" Alan asked.

"We're in the Land of Untold Stories, master," The genie answered.

"I've blocked my family for now. But soon they will break through the magic scrambler I stole. I just need one more wish." Alan says.

"Wish away master," The genie spoke.

"I wish that my family no matter how hard they try will not and cannot find me until I am ready to see them again." Alan wished. The genie nodded her head before granting the wish.

"Now what is your final wish?" The genie asks.

"First what is your name?" Alan replied hoping she would answer.

"Lorelai, master my name is Lorelai," Lorelai tells Alan.

"Lorelai, if you allow me, I want to free you from this lamp," Alan said. Lorelai stares at Alan for a moment studying him to see if he is just playing her.

"How do I know if you're being sincere?" Lorelai questioned.

"Just answer me, yes or no," Alan spoke slightly annoyed at the genie's mistrust.

"Yes." Lorelai snapped.

"Very well Lorelai, my final wish is that you are free from this lamp and given a second chance at life where ever you want." Alan wishes. A smile on Lorelai's face grows before she clicks her fingers and grants the final wish. The lamp in Alan's hand disappears in a poof of smoke and the silver bands on Lorelai's hands vanish.

"Thank you, thank you," Lorelai said as she hugged Alan tightly.

"No, problem and you can call me, Alan," Alan told Lorelai. Lorelai pulls away before speaking.

"I've served many masters and they all refused me freedom. Why didn't you?" Lorelai asks.

"No, one should be forced to live a life they don't belong or want to live. And I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't set you free since you brought me to a place where I can start over." Alan explained.

"What are your plans to do here?" Lorelai questions.

"To start over. Maybe I can get a job find my own home big or small and live the life I've always wanted to live." Alan answers.

"That sounds nice," Lorelai replies.

"And you," Alan said.

"I'm not sure I haven't been free for so long," Lorelai tells Alan.

"Why don't we stick together and try and figure things out," Alan suggested. Lorelai smiles before replying.

"I-I like that," Lorelai says.

* * *

A few days have passed since Alan and Lorelai have decided to stick together and try and figure out how they could try and start over in the Land of Untold Stories. The past few days haven't been easy homeless and only having each other to rely on. While Lorelai sleeps mostly in the day and Alan watches over her. Then on the night, Lorelai watches over him. Then in evening, the two had to rummage for food and water. Today is Saturday in the Land of Untold Stories and the two new friends are searching for new clothes over at 1920s London neighbourhood part of the Land of Untold Stories. On the streets of 1920s London neighbourhood, Alan and Lorelai are still wearing the same clothes they were wearing. When they arrived at the Land of the Untold Stories. Lorelai and Alan's clothes are covered in dirt and muck.

"We really need to find some new clothes and fast to blend in," Alan commented.

"We would have by now. But you can never commit to one outfit." Lorelai replied. Lorelai sees a smile on Alan's face.

"Well, when you've been wearing jeans and converse trainers committing to an outfit this realm proves to be a lot harder," Alan said. Alan is happy that Lorelai has chose to stay here with him.

"Oh, how awful whatever can I do." Lorelai sarcastically replies.

"Why not conjure us some nice clothes," Alan suggested.

"Oh, so what am I now your personal little sorceress," Lorelai answered.

"You're the one with magic I'm just the lost boy who stole a lamp and made a wish," Alan spoke.

"But you made a magic scrambler to keep your family away from you until you made the second wish," Lorelai says.

"No, I stole the magic scrambler. I was never lucky enough to be taught magic." Alan tells Lorelai.

"You stole my lamp and a magic scrambler. Wow didn't anybody tell you stealing things that don't belong to you is wrong?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes, but I was never really a good listener." Alan shot back earning a laugh from Lorelai.

"I've had enough of looking for the potential clothes for us steal," Lorelai replied before making a gesture causing the two of them to become devoured by pink smoke. The smoke quickly comes and goes leaving Lorelai wearing white trousers, a white blouse and heels to match. While Alan is now wearing grey trousers and a white shirt with brown boots.

* * *

After shorting out their clothes Lorelai and Alan decided their next main priority is to find a place to stay. This should be easy right wrong most of the houses were already filled with residents. They eventually found an old bar belonging to a woman in her 30s called Gretel not the Gretel from the Enchanted Forest who was cursed into Storybrooke. This Gretel was born in the Wish Realm. When they entered the bar and at a small booth the two counted the coins they either picked up from the streets. Only having just enough money for one drink. Alan walks up to bar and buys a drink with the drink he returns to the small booth and hands the drink to Lorelai. Lorelai smiles before taking a sip of water.

"Thank you, Alan, I think we can share this drink three mouthfuls each," Lorelai said.

"Ok, Lorelai how did you even end up in the lamp?" Alan asked and he sees Lorelai frown and smile fade that made him regret asking.

"My father, he cursed me to be a genie." Lorelai answers.

"I guess I'm not the only one with father issues," Alan replied as he takes the metal cup from Lorelai and takes a sip of water.

"I'm starting to think that we were meant to meet," Lorelai says.

"So, it was my destiny to steal your lamp," Alan spoke.

"Maybe." Lorelai replied.

"I'm glad I stole the lamp not just to get away from Storybrooke. I'm glad I got the chance to meet you." Alan confessed.

"We really need shelter. A place to stay tonight." Lorelai commented. The owner of the bar overhears Lorelai's comment. The owner Gretel who has short red hair and green eyes wearing a brown dress walks over to the booth were the two teens are sat.

"I'm closing for a while. If you need a place to stay I have two spare rooms." The owner offered.

"Why would you offer us rooms?" Alan asks.

"Because you need room and I need help around the bar." The owner explained.

"What do you say Alan ready to pull some pints?" Lorelai asked.

"I think so, Lorelai thank you miss," Alan said.

"Gretel call me, Gretel dears," Gretel tells the teens.

"Okay, when do we start?" Lorelai questions.

"Nine o'clock every morning we don't just serve drinks I also prepare meals. But I expect you both to be up at seven and ready to prepare at quarter to eight." Gretel warns.

"Okay by me," Lorelai replied.

"Me too," Alan tells Gretel.

"Great," Gretel says.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Back in Storybrooke.**

It's only been a couple of days since Alan ran away in Storybrooke. But it felt forever. Regina and Emma were the first to be told and they wasted no time to get to the house. The Charmings and August arrived shortly after. Both Emma's and Regina's strongest locator spells didn't work all they knew for sure that Alan was alive. But that can only bring very little comfort! Over at Regina's house in sat around in the living room, we have the Grandmothers of Henry's children Regina and Emma. The two women each have a mug of coffee in their hands.

"I can't believe we let this happen," Regina said.

"I can't believe how this happened. I mean he doesn't know any magic. No one in town would teach him. Why would he leave and on the very day that's hardest for everyone?" Emma asks herself.

"I don't know but we are not going to stop until we find him, Emma. We just have to figure out where he ran to and how he did it. Alan left his mobile and anything electronic here but took most of his clothes and medication." Regina answers.

"Well, in a couple of weeks he'll run out of medication he will have to come back." Emma pointed out. Then seconds later Emma's phone begins to ring. Emma then answers the phone.

"Emma it's me, Blue there been a break in," Blue told Emma through the phone.

"A break in when. When?" Emma questions.

"We don't know but a genie lamp was stolen," Blue explains.

"We're on our way," Emma says before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Regina questioned.

"Blue, she said a genie's lamp was stolen I think I know how Alan left Storybrooke and how he blocking us," Emma tells Regina.

* * *

While Emma and Regina make their way to the nunnery. Over at Henry's house, we have Henry just sat down on Alan's old bed. Thinking alone in his head. Under Henry's eyes are many bags from the lack of sleep he's had. They tried everything they could looking glasses, the Enchanted Globe, Cora gave to Gold all those years ago. And locations spells but nothing all they showed was a heart beating symbolizing that Alan was alive nothing else!

"Come on give sign let me find him." Henry prayed. All he wanted was something or someone to lead him to Alan! Henry glanes over at the small grey rug and notices apart of the rug is sticking up. Henry walks over to the rug lifts the rug off the floor and throws it onto the bed and sees one of the floorboards is loose. Henry lifts the floorboard and sees a small wooden chest. Henry takes the small wooden chest out of it's hiding place and opens it up to see various little things but one thing that sticks out is a yellow envelope with the word 'Daddy' written on with a purple crayon. Henry picks up the envelope and takes the card out of the envelope and notices on the front of the card in big bubble writing is the words 'Father's Day'. Not only is there bubble writing on the front of the card. There is also a small picture of he and Alan when Alan was five. Henry opens up the letter and reads it.

After, reading the card Henry remains sat on Alan small bed. Henry's eyes are watering. Billy enters Alan's bedroom and sees his Father and the card.

"Dad," Billy said. Henry looks up.

"Billy have your Grams and Grandma been able to locate where Alan is?" Henry asked.

"No, and I'm beginning to think we can't. Dad, why do you have a card." Billy questioned.

"It's an Father's Day card. I never knew he made one from me that year." Henry explains before showing the front of the card to Billy.

"It's quiet without Alan isn't it," Billy commented.

"I never realised how quiet this place would be without him," Henry replies.

"I don't know how his blocking us, Dad. I just hope we can find before anything bad happens to him." Billy tells Henry.

"I hope so too." Henry answers.

"Have you tried the Author's Pen?" Billy asks.

"Once but it didn't work and now my connection to the Pen is gone," Henry says.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Lorelei's Birthday.**

Seven months have now past since Alan and Lorelei came to the Land of Untold Stories. And in truth, their lives have forever changed for the better in their eyes. Today is a regular Saturday in the Land of Untold Stories. However, today would be different. Today is Lorelei's seventeenth birthday. The time is around 10:15 am and while Lorelei sleeps in we have Alan and Gretel in the bar's kitchen. While Gretel is adding ingredients to the bowl Alan is stirring the ingredients together.

"You're telling me, Alan, that you have never made a cake," Gretel said.

"Yes, I never baked a single cake," Alan answered.

"But what about your parents?" Gretel asked causing Alan to flinch and then she immediately regrets it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that." Gretel apologised.

"No, it's okay. What you've never had you can never miss." Alan replied.

"That's not strictly true. There was a time in my life when I wanted and still want something that I am denied." Gretel says.

"What's that if you don't mind me asking?" Alan questioned.

"Children and a family," Gretel confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alan apologises.

"My Mother died when I was young. And back in OZ as a child, I and my brother were kidnapped by a witch who wanted to eat us. Our father was blind and struggled to find us he fell for the Wicked Witch. My brother Hansel was always against magic and when my father and the Wicked Witch argued Hansel picked up a knife for some stupid reason. Causing the Wicked Witch to burn Hansel's hands. After that event, I lost my way started to learn witchcraft. But I wasn't natural born witch so I made a deal one that cost me greatly in order for me to gain magic I had to give up the most natural thing I had." Gretel explained.  
"And what was that?" Alan asks.

"My ability to conceive and carry children," Gretel revealed as she sheds a tear.

"I'm sorry I never really got to know my Mother. She died when I was three" Alan revealed to Gretel.

"Well, I guess we both been through some hard times," Gretel replied

"I guess we have," Alan said.

"While we finish this cake why don't you tell me about your family. Who's your father do you have any siblings?" Gretel questioned.

"I and my Dad didn't have the best relationship. It's my fault though. I have an older brother two grandmothers, a grandfather and a set of great-great-grandparents." Alan tells Gretel.

"You must miss them terribly," Gretel commented.

"Not really at first some of the nights were terrible. I remember Billy use to check on me before he went to bed. I found it really annoying. But now I expect him to do it here even though he's not here and they will never be around me again." Alan says.

"What about your father, grandparents and great-great grandparents," Gretel said.

"My grandfather is my Dad's stepdad but he was really the only ever true father figure my Dad had. My Grandpa was originally a wooden puppet. My Grandma was a Queen and my Grams well she was a special kind of hero. I loved spending time with both Grandma Gina and Grams Emma. But I don't belong where I came from but they do." Alan spoke.

"There are only two things I can say, Alan. First, it wasn't your fault that you and your father didn't get along. You both have issues with each other and hopefully one day you can resolve them. And secondly, you will always have a place to call home here." Gretel replies.

"Thank you for what it's worth I think you would have been an amazing mother. I only wish I could have had one like you." Alan confessed.

"I think you and Lorelei would have been exactly the children I would have wanted," Gretel tells Alan.

* * *

After the cake is fully baked. Alan and Gretel wait for it to cool down before they decorate it with icing. Not long after the cake is fully decorated Lorelei arrives downstairs. Lorelei is wearing violet coloured pants with a matching top but has a darker shade of violet for boots. Alan and Gretel hear Lorelei walking around in the bar area and leave the kitchen.  
"You're not supposed to be up yet Lorelei," Alan said.

"I was never really good at following orders," Lorelei answered with a smirk.

"I learned that after spending an hour with you too." Gretel joked.

"Let me guess making me a cake." Lorelei guesses.

"Your nose is like a dog's." Alan jokes making Lorelei roll her eyes while Gretel laughed.

"It's my birthday you're supposed to be nice," Lorelei replied.

"Who says," Alan says.

"I do." Lorelei answers. Gretel just watches the two playfully fight.

"You're not building a very good case for you," Alan spoke earning him a playful nudge from Lorelei. Gretel just laughs at them.

"Behave both of you," Gretep tells both of the teens. The two teens share a brief hug.

"You're at least sitting down while we make you breakfast." Alan insisted Lorelei nods in acceptance. Lorelei never really slows down she always wants to go on from one thing to another.

* * *

Gretel and Alan serve Lorelei breakfast. The breakfast consists of a few savoury pastries, bacon and eggs that are scrambled along with a goblet of orange juice that was freshly squeezed. Lorelei finds herself devouring the delicious breakfast and almost wished there was more.

"That was the best breakfast I've had in forever," Lorelei said.

"Glad you liked it. What did you eat as a genie?" Gretel questioned.

"Whatever scraps masters gave me," Lorelei answers Gretel's question.

"Well, you won't go spare here," Gretel says.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Fallen Swan.**

A few days have passed since Lorelei's birthday. And back in Storybrooke the Charmings–Swan-Mills family are miserable. Right now Billy is over the family home. Billy is standing in the kitchen over the dining table with a small looking-glass lying on the dining table. Billy has made a small cut on his left palm for another locator spell. A few droplets of blood fall onto the small looking glass. But nothing happens.

"Damn," Billy shouts before throwing the small looking glass at a wall.

"Hey, sweetie what has the glass done to you." A voice Billy recognised said. Billy turns to see Jacinda the Cinderella of the step-sister to his deceased mother. Jacinda has always been an aunt to him and Lucy a cousin. Jacinda is just wearing blue jeans, trainers and t-shirt her hair is long but curly.

"Just failed another locator spell. I can't seem to do anything right lately. Apart from breaking up fights between Granny and Leroy." Billy answered. Jacinda notices Billy's cut hand. And gently takes his hand in one of hers.

"Let's clean this is up," Jacinda tells Billy.

Billy and Jacinda walk over to the kitchen, where Jacinda takes the small box where all the medic stuff is put in like plasters etc. Jacinda inspects the small cut and makes and starts treating the small cut.

"Doesn't look that bad. I thought Alan made some wish that prevents you guys from finding him." Jacinda says. Billy avoids Jacinda's face. It was bad enough Alan left but figuring out he made a wish to keep them apart just hurts even more!

"Even the Author's pen didn't work," Billy replied.

"The Author's pen I thought that went against the rules," Jacinda said.

"Well, sometimes we have to break the rules to get the people we love back. But the wish just keeps coming in the way. My spells only tell me if he's alive that's it." Billy responds in a polite manner.

"We'll find a way around the wish it will just take time," Jacinda spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside on the streets of Storybrooke, Emma is crossing the streets ready to go and get a grilled cheese sandwich and some cocoa and cinnamon. Lying in the shadows is a woman with red curly hair, brown eyes, buck-toothed along with claw-like fingernails and is wearing a green and dark purple dress with a velvet robe.

"Your time in this realm has passed Saviour." The woman said before making a hand gesture firing a powerful blast of green electricity at Emma. Emma is struck by the lightning bolt. Emma screams as he falls to the ground. Emma's screams alert everyone in the diner. August, Henry and Gina are the first to run out. The three gather around Emma! The woman in the shadows disappears in a poof of smoke.

"MOM." Henry shouts.

"H...Henry," Emma replied weakly.

"What happened?" August asks as he tries to make Emma feel as comfortable as possible.

"I-I don't know," Emma answered as her eyes grow heavier.

"Her pulse it's getting weaker. Hold her still so I can heal." Regina instructed. As she holds one of her hands over Emma and starts using her magic trying to heal Emma. Regina's magic starts to cover Emma. But suddenly a spark of green electricity hits Regina.

"E...Emma's pulse it's gone." August points out as Emma's eyes close. Regina doesn't hold back with her magic trying to heal her. A white light begins to admit from Emma for a moment a stream of white light begins to saw into the sky. Regina gives it her all in her spell. Emma's wound heals completely and Emma's eyes open up.

"Emma, you're okay." Regina and August say relived in unison.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked worried he never thought he would hear someone telling him, his mother has no pulse.

"I don't know I feel weak it was like I was between two places," Emma answers her son.

"Whatever hit you was something powerful you were dead for a minute lucky for you, Emma your soul was still fighting to remain attached to your body," Regina tells Emma.

Now, back in the Land of Untold Stories. Alan is out collecting all the dried clothes that need to be sorted and then put away. It's late now in the Land of Untold Stories and just when Alan is about to pick up a pair of trousers a powerful stream of light comes out of nowhere. Alan is shocked at the sudden appearance. The powerful stream of light goes for Alan. Alan tries to run only for the light to enter his body making him pass out!

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The First Step.**

 _ **Flashback 1:**_

While Emma is recovering at home with August and her family. And Alan, Lorelei and Gretel are working in her bar. In the ruins of a secret Tree Nymphs' Grove lies a woman with a red cloak. This woman is Gothel who has greyish-brown hair and blue eyes. Gothel is standing in a middle of a symbol this symbol is the brand of the Coven of Eight. Gothel is waiting for her coven members to join. She was grateful her coven freed her. But now that she is free there is no time to waste. One by one her coven members arrived each appearing in a poof of smoke.

"My family I thank you for freeing me," Gothel tells her coven.

"It is you that we must thank. If it weren't for you. I would just be a wooden stick." One of the coven members replied.

"You're one of the most powerful and smartest sources of all time Jafar freeing you from your fate as a wooden stick was nothing since you are crucial to our plans," Gothel says.

"You're forgetting I and my idiot sisters our power broke you free." Winnie snapped at Gothel.

"And I freed the Sanderson sisters from the worse place." Madam Mim points out feeling left out that Gothel was only giving Jafar praise.

"You all played a key role in freeing me but our plans come into motion now," Gothel replies.

"What's the first step?" Jafar asked.

"First Madam Mim could you find the Book of Knowledge?" Gothel asks. Madam Mim nods giving a non-verbal answer holding out her hand Madam Mim summons the Book of Knowledge. The Book of Knowledge is brown leather bound book which is long and rectangle shaped. Madam Mim hands the Book of Knowledge to Gothel. Gothel opens the book and starts reading the book.

"Pray tell us what you are looking for." Winnie says.

"Our coven is powerful our Dark Magic is feared but it isn't enough Winifred. We need more power we need the light to balance out the dark." Gothel explains.

"Who do we need the Saviour?" Madam Mim questions she thought they were powerful enough.

"No, Emma is too strong and won't join our coven willingly we need someone easy to break and mould into our own," Gothel answers her coven members before she carries on reading. "Impossible" Gothel commented.

"What's impossible?" Winifred questioned.

"The successor to Emma is in her bloodline. It's impossible the child of the Savior that defeats the ultimate evil will bring a child into this world the youngest of the saviour's child and a villain redeemed the child will continue that Savior's legacy. Alongside the daughter of one of the realms most feared villains." Gothel reads out.

"Miss Swan's child only has one child." Jafar points out.

"Unless the child is yet to be born." Madam Mim theorized. Gothel summons a crystal ball which hovers slightly above her. Gothel enchants the crystal ball. And through the crystal, they see Drizella and Henry in their living room. Henry is sat down on the couch. Drizella is pacing around the living room. Both are nervous for two very different reasons. Both had important news Henry has just taken over his mother Emma's role as town sheriff. They both had no idea what they wanted to do with their lives apart from being together and raising children. Drizella news was both exciting and terrifying to her. The two have struggled for years after Billy was born to conceive another child. They even went to Dr Whale where he told them that Drizella couldn't carry any more children. So, when Drizella discovered she was pregnant for a second time everything else she was thinking about just disappeared in a moment. Gothel and her coven members watch Drizella tell Henry the news about the pregnancy. Henry is overjoyed but also worried the last and only time Drizella was pregnant was ten years ago. A lot changes in ten years could there be more risks with this pregnancy. Gothel makes the crystal ball disappear before she starts speaking.

"For once your theories are right Mim. The steps we make now we can't take back my plan is delicate. Jafar, I'm afraid you have to take your daughter out of the equation. The Book of Knowledge doesn't specify which daughter of the realms most feared villains it is." Gothel told Jafar.

"And how do you suppose I remove my daughter from the equation?" Jafar asks he doesn't want anything bad to his daughter. The mother of his daughter from another land the EF and her name was Dorien. Dorien died in childbirth. Dorien and Lorelei were the only people that could tear Jafar away from vengeance he so desires on Aladdin and Jasmine. Lorelei is the only thing in his life that keeps him sane.

"Kill her. Then we'll move onto Drizella, Henry and their unborn child. We can't hurt Drizella yet since she is carrying the future Savior. We can't let them get suspicious since I've been imprisoned they have likely put their guards down." Gothel explained.

"So, we send you back to your cell with the ability to break free. And afterwards, I get to play with all the boys we come across." Sarah says. Sarah Sanderson is the youngest of the Sanderson sisters and is considered the most beautiful of the sisters but comes across the most stupid of the three.

"For once you haven't said something stupid sister," Winifred said.

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Magic and Emma's secret.**

Back over in the Land of Untold Stories, Alan was found by Lorelei and Gretel. Lorelei and Gretel take Alan back into the bar into his room and place him down on his bed. Lorelei and Gretel don't leave Alan's bedroom hoping he would wake up and be okay. Two minutes past and finally Alan's eyes start to flutter open. Gretel and Lorelei notice this and quickly walk over to the bed.

"Lorelei, Gretel," Alan mumbles as he wakes up and looks around his surroundings realising he's in his bedroom.

"Thank God, you're okay what happened when you were bringing the clothes in?" Gretel asks.

"I-I don't know maybe I had a seizure." Alan guessed. Gretel and Lorelei frown confused as to what he meant by a seizure.

"A seizure." Lorelei and Gretel repeated confused.

"I have Epilepsy it affects my brain. My epilepsy causes me to have seizures here and there. I've had them ever since I was little." Alan explained.

"How serious is Epilepsy?" Gretel asks concerned.

"Pretty serious but it's quite common a lot of people have it. It just means I have to be a tad bit extra careful and make sure to take my medication." Alan responds.

"Can you die from seizure?" Lorelei questioned.

"Yes, if there any complications during or after a seizure. But I've been fine so far." Alan answers.

* * *

After Regina healed Emma from the sudden and unexpected assault. Emma is at her small townhouse. Emma is in her basement where she stores all the magical ingredients she had to use in emergencies along with a few swords and her spellbook. Emma still feeling weak but too proud to admit picks up her spellbook. She needed to figure out who almost killed and her and fast in case they come back to finish the job! Emma finding the correct ingredients walks over to a cauldron. Emma adds the ingredients to the cauldron causing white smoke to manifest. Emma's hands go into the cauldron and pull out a glass orb. Emma concentrates on solely the glass and orb and her desire to find out who attacked her. Emma's magic soon starts to fill the orb fueling its power. An image begins to form in the glass orb. Emma begins to feel a heavy chest pain. It was as if her magic was rejecting her order and saw her as a stranger. Emma drops the glass orb causing it to shatter on the floor. August has just returned home and hears the orb shatter. August rushes over to the basement door and enters.

"EMMA," August shouts as he runs to her side.

"I-I'm okay really." Emma lied.

"No, you're not what are you doing here you were badly hurt?" August asks concerned.

"I was trying to figure out who almost killed me. But when tried to enchant the glass orb. It was like my magic turned against me." Emma explained.

"We have to get you checked out by Gina." August insists. But Emma shakes her head.

"No, I think I know what's wrong after defeating the Black Fairy. I did some research on the previous Saviors trying to find something that links us all together. Then I came across half of some prophcey on Alan's tenth birthday. The prophcey states that after I die the next saviour will be someone of my bloodline. I tried to figure out who. It took months but I discovered that every other saviour before me, who became saviours in later life had no magic none at all not even untapped." Emma explains.

"Wait what are you exactly saying, Emma?" August asked.

"A new saviour is called when the previous dies. I died even if it was just a minute. I think when I died just for that short moment the next saviour was called and maybe my magic was being transferred to the new saviour. But when Gina managed to pull me back before my soul's connection to my body could break. The transfer was disrupted leaving me with some of my magic." Emma further explained.

"How does that help us now honey even if Alan is the new saviour we can't find him?" August questions.

"The wish keeps us and Alan apart. But if Alan is the new saviour maybe calling for the Saviour's help will get around the wish." Emma theorized.

"Why didn't you tell any of us," August says.

"I never remember Alan wanting to be a hero. It was always I want to be just like my favourite writer. I remember Alan and me spending some quality time together he kept asking me questions about being the saviour. When he finished asking questions he told me, he could never or would never want to be the saviour. Telling Alan, he could be a possible saviour would crush him." Emma tells August.

"We have to tell the others now Emma," August said.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Thinking of you.**

Its 10 pm and Alan is sat on his bed in his bedroom looking at an old picture. The picture is of him and his mother Drizella on his second birthday with him opening a birthday present on Drizella's lap. Half of the birthday wrapper is already gone leaving the present that is a Scooby Doo teddy. Toddler Alan in the picture is smiling at the new teddy. While Drizella is just smiling down at him.

"I'm sorry Mother, it was my fault. If it wasn't for me, you would be with Father and Billy." Alan says to himself a few seconds after he hears a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Alan said the door is then opened by Lorelei who then enters the room and walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Nice picture," Lorelei commented as she takes a glimpse at the picture of Alan and Drizella.

"It was the last picture my Mother was ever in," Alan tells Lorelei.

"I lost my Mother to Alan. When I was three." Lorelei reveals. Alan puts the picture to one side before turning to face Lorelei.

"I'm sorry what about your Father or other Mom?" Alan asks.

"I and my Father's relationship is complicated. And once you know who he is you might not like me anymore." Lorelei answers.

"Lorelei, I would never judge someone by who their parents are and besides most of my family consists of heroes and villains," Alan replied he could never hate Lorelei. She understands him.

"My Mother died when I was free and my Father's Jafar," Lorelei confessed. Alan is shocked to hear who Lorelei's father is.

"Lorelei, I don't care who your father is and neither would Gretel," Alan tells Lorelei.

"Really," Lorelei said.

"Really now tell me how did you become a genie?" Alan asked.

* * *

 _ **Flashback 2:**_

After Gothel told Jafar that he has to kill his daughter. He returns to his home. Jafar's home consisted of a cloaked castle. One he acquired after killing an enemy. Jafar's home is protected by blood magic. Only allowing him and Jafar to enter and leave. Once the Jafar enters the castle he makes his way over to his Vault. He needed to figure out a way to remove Lorelei from the equation without killing her. At first, Jafar tried all kinds of summoning spells to bring him the Shears of Destiny. But found them protected by magic more powerful than his own. Hours went by until Jafar found two spells he could merge into one. One that will allow him to remove his daughter out of the equation. But at the same time, it could make her despise him. But if that's the price he has to pay so he doesn't have to kill her to obtain the Savior's power! It only took him a couple of minutes. Jafar then walks into Lorelei's room. Upon Jafar entering the room, Lorelei runs towards Jafar hugging him.

"Daddy." Lorelei shouts with joy.

"Have you been good while I've been gone daughter?" Jafar asked.

"Yes, Daddy." Lorelei answers.

"Good my daughter. Now, I have a present for you." Jafar tells his daughter.

"Yay presents," Lorelei screams. Jafar conjures three floating lamps in front of Lorelei each with a different pattern. The middle bottle was painted silver and bronze, the left bottle is painted with flowers. And finally, the right one has all kinds of animals painted on.

"Only one lamp little one pick one," Jafar told Lorelei.

"Right one Daddy," Lorelei picks while pointing at her desired lamp.

"It's very pretty just like you. Now, Lorelei in order for you to have the lamp. You need tap the lamp three times and say your wishes three are mine command." Jafar instructed making the lamps Lorelei didn't choose disappear. Before handing the chosen lamp to her.

"K Daddy." Lorelei says before tapping the lamp three times while saying 'your wishes three are mine to command'. After the third tap and chant, Lorelei is pulled into the lamp in a poof of pink smoke.

"Daddy, it's dark in here," Lorelei shouts scared. Jafar picks up the bottle gently.

"I'm so sorry daughter but this for the best. For me to gain ultimate power to keep you safe forever and to have justice against Aladdin and Jasmine, I need you out of the equation." Jafar spoke softly with a single tear falling down his face.

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback 2:**_

Alan just stares at Lorelei shocked. Lorelei's father condemned her to a fate of being a genie!

"I'm sorry." Alan apologised.

"Why are you apologising? You never cursed me to be a genie." Lorelei replied.

"I know its just that you were cursed to be a genie losing your freedom. And you were just tossed from one master to another like some worthless possession." Alan says.

"What about your family?" Lorelei asked.

"That's a long and hard complicated story," Alan said.

"So, you better get started," Lorelei tells Alan and Alan sighs.

"Fine, it was my third birthday." Alan began.

* * *

 _ **Flashback 3:**_

Today is Alan's third birthday and little Alan hasn't been excited for the past week for the day to come. Today Alan would get to spend most of his special day with his mommy. Right now Drizella is in the kitchen sorting through her bag. Making sure she has her keys, wallet etc.

"Mommy, Mommy," Alan said as he wobbled into the kitchen. Drizella stops sorting through her bag and turns around to see 3- years-old toddler Alan standing there with a cheeky grin on his face. Alan is wearing little blue jeans and white trainers with no t-shirt.

"Allie, what are you doing here baby?" Drizella asks it was just like Alan to run about without bothering to tell anyone.

"Me, excited to see Scooby Doo," Alan answered.

"I can tell let me guess you threw something to distract your father. So, you could run down here." Drizella says.

"Maybe mommy," Alan replied. Just when Drizella is about to say something Henry bursts into the kitchen, holding a Scooby Doo t-shirt.

"You are smarter than I was at your age," Henry spoke.

"Me and mommy are going to see Scooby Doo," Alan tells Henry.

"I know Allie, but you can't go half dressed," Henry replied with a laugh. Henry then puts the Scooby Doo t-shirt on Alan.

"I want ice cream," Alan said bluntly with a smile.

"At least he has no filter when it comes to speaking his mind," Drizella commented.

"That could get him into trouble," Henry says.

"Being a part of your family could get him into a lot of trouble. May I remind you of Snowing stealing a baby, Emma stealing a car. Gina committing all kinds of murder and the r-word. Oh and my side of the family many crimes." Drizella replies.

"May I remind you of all the great things my family did. My mom broke the first the curse, my grandparents helped defeat the wicked witch along with helping lost souls with my other mom move onto a better place." Henry points out.

"You forgot one good thing your Mom Emma did," Drizella said.

"And what was that?" Henry asked.

"Emma gave birth to you," Drizella answered.

"Scooby-Doo and ice cream now mommy," Alan shouted.

"Fine Alan but you have to do one big job," Drizella says.

"Job," Alan said confused.

"Yes, can you do it for me?" Drizella questioned Alan.

"Yes, mommy," Alan says.

"Go and wake your brother up," Drizella tells Alan.

"K mommy," Alan spoke before running out of the kitchen. Alan then wobbles up the stairs.

* * *

Once upstairs Alan walks into 13-year-old Billy's bedroom. Alan wobbles over to the bed and climbs onto the single bed. Alan then starts jumping waking Billy up. Billy at first half asleep was about to shout something horrible until realising it was in fact little Alan waking him up.

"Mom is a crafty witch, sending you up here to wake me up," Billy said as he pulls Alan into a hug.

"Me, want present," Alan replied.

"Really what if I don't have a present." Billy teased. Alan's eyes then begin to water.

"No, present," Alan says.

"No, I'm kidding Allie, here you go," Billy replies as puts Alan to one side and picks up the present from the top of his wardrobe and hands it to Alan. Alan wastes no time unwrapping the present which Billy finds amusing.

"Mystery Machine," Alan shouts with joy.

"Come on let's go downstairs before Mom brings us downstairs with magic," Billy spoke before he picks up little Alan and leaves his room then walks downstairs into the kitchen.

"I got your alarm call," Billy tells his parents.

"He's the only one of us that you wouldn't yell at," Henry said.

"Just wait until he's ten then things will change." Billy jokes.

"Let's not jump that far," Henry replied.

"We better get going baby," Drizella says as she takes Alan out of Billy's arms.

* * *

Drizella took Alan to the local ice cream store. At the ice cream store. Drizella walks over to the counter with little Alan holding her hand.

"What ice cream do you want baby?" Drizella asks.

"Strawberry pwease." Alan answered. The employee's back is facing the two.

"A strawberry ice cream cone and a rocky road ice cream cone," Drizella ordered politely.

"I never understood the appeal of ice cream." The employee said. Drizella recognised the voice immediately. Drizella takes a couple of steps back with Alan. The employee turns around to reveal Gothel!

"GOTHEL," Drizella gasped.

"You're wondering why I haven't come again. So soon well I'm a busy woman." Gothel replied.

"You're not getting either of my children. You pathetic delusional hag." Drizella snapped.

"Now, now you wouldn't want little Alan to pick up on any negative attitudes." Gothel chuckled before using magic to throw Drizella out of the shop window.

"Mommy," Alan shouted in fear as runs to the door. Only for a nearby plant to cover the door.

"You are quite the cute little thing," Gothel spoke as she concerns Alan.

"Mommy help!" Alan cried. As Gothel goes to pick up Alan. Drizella outside the ice cream shop gets to her with a few cuts. Seeing what the monster Gothel is about to do. Drizella makes a quick gesture using telekinesis to throw Gothel away from Alan and across the shop into one of the walls. Drizella then uses her magic to make the plant covering the door to vanish. Alan runs out of the door over to Drizella.

"I suggest you leave now before I turn your insides out." Drizella threatened.

"You're out of your league Drizella, I will have Alan and if I can't then I'm afraid there no use for him." Gothel sneers as she fires a blast of magic at little Alan. Alan is too afraid to move. Drizella without a second thought runs in front of Alan and is hit by the blast of magic instead. Drizella screams briefly before falling to the ground. Emma has just turned a street corner. And sees Drizella fall to the ground with Gothel standing with a wicked smile. Alan drops to his knees over his mother grabbing one of her hands.

"Mommy, you okay?" Alan asked with tears.

"I-I love you, Allie," Drizella whispered before finally dying.

"Mommy, Mommy." Alan cried not understanding that his mother has just died her hand slowly starts to grow cold on his.

"Now, now Alan's its time to go," Gothel says. Before she can do anything she is hit by a blast of a powerful light magic. Throwing her back into a wall and hurting her badly.

"Stay away from my grandson," Emma shouted as she runs over to Alan and a dead Drizella.

"Mommy, Grams, Mommy not answering me." Alan sobbed. Emma crouches down slightly behind Alan.

"She can't right now kid. We have to get you out of here." Emma tells Alan. Emma didn't really know what to say to her grandson he has just lost his mother and so has Billy. While her son has lost the love of his life!

"But me want my Mommy." Alan continues to cry. Emma then picks up Alan before teleporting back over to Henry's house in a poof of white smoke.

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback 3:**_

Lorelei didn't know what to say. All she could do was put one of her arms over Alan's shoulders giving some kind of comfort.

"So, you see the day I was born I signed my Mother's death warrant the day I turned three death came to collect." Alan simply said.

"Alan, it wasn't your fault," Lorelei replied she knew all too well about guilt.

"Isn't it Billy would have never gone out that day for ice cream he would busy at school. No, wonder my Dad hates me, every day every bloody day someone would tell me that I and mother look alike. That we both act this way or that way. Whenever my Dad has looked at me since then he sees the monster the spawn that took away the love of his life." Alan says.

"Allie, if there one thing I know is true is that true love is unconditional. And when people die it changes you sometimes you don't even realise it has changed you. I think you both haven't really dealt with her death the best way and you two have some issues. But issues are problems that have yet to be answered. One day you will have to confront your demons." Lorelei tells Alan.

"I'm never going back to Storybrooke, I can't face them." Alan snapped.

"You don't have to go back to Storybrooke, I would miss you too much. But the longer you ignore your problems the more pain you will be in." Lorelei replies. Alan's facelifts slightly for a moment.

"I think you're right I know what I have to do," Alan said.

"You do," Lorelei says.

"I need to kill Gothel, I need to make her pay for what she did. And somehow some way. I need to bring back my Mother and my Dad might not hate me then." Alan responds.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Telling the family.**

Emma was nervous. There was no denying that the secret she has kept for years is going to be revealed. One that will no doubt cause an argument. August called Henry, Regina along with Billy, Zelena telling them to come over straight away. It didn't take long for them to arrive. Once they were here the six are in Emma and August's living room.

"Have you found anything?" Henry asks.

"Not exactly but we think we have an idea on how to get around Alan's wish," Emma answered.

"How?" Billy asked.

"On Alan's tenth birthday, I found one half of a single prophcey. One that stated that next saviour after me, would be my son's youngest child. No potential saviour has any kind of magic until they are called. And the only a potential saviour is called is when the current saviour dies." Emma revealed everyone but her and August are in shock right now.

"MOM, why didn't you say anything? Why would keep this from us, it finally makes sense as to why Gothel wanted both Billy and Alan." Henry asked. Henry is a lot more than very angry but still, surely he's Mom had to have some valid reason as to why she didn't tell them sooner.

"I wanted to find a way around it. I knew that if I used the sheers on him, I would take away all possible destinies he had." Emma further explained. She hated the look that Henry and the others are giving her.

"Does he know?" Billy asks.

"No, I haven't told anyone until August yesterday. After what happened." Emma answers.

"Emma learned that when a saviour dies. The next saviour is called and the magic is transferred from the deceased saviour to the new saviour. And when Emma died for that one minute. Emma believes her magic was starting to transfer to the new saviour." August tells the others.

"But Mom saved my Mom. So he can't be the saviour." Henry points out.

"Actually I think the transfer was disrupted leaving with me some magic. And the magic is no longer mine now. But I think we can use this to get around the wish." Emma said.

"How exactly?" Regina questions.

"Well, the wish prevents us from finding Alan. But if Alan is the saviour if we use a locator spell to find the saviour. Then I think we can find Alan and bring him home." Emma theorised.

"We need to ask Tiny if his crops have grown any magic beans," Regina replied.  
"I'll go now. Alan is not exactly known to think before he acts." Zelena spoke up before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"So, its operation bring back Alan," Henry said.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Alan meets a witch.**

The following morning in the Land of Untold Stories, Alan and Lorelei are serving drinks. While Gretel is preparing the food. Today is rather busy for the three. The three of them learned to work very well together.

"Who knew Mondays would be so busy," Lorelei commented.

"I never knew I would be working in a bar that serves a lot of pot roast," Alan replied with a smile. This is one of the many smiles he has since his mother died. It's as if he's almost forgotten how to smile!

"Our lives are full of surprises," Lorelei said.

"I guess you're right," Alan says.

"Two pot roasts and a meatloaf," Gretel calls out.

"I'll deal with drinks you can go and get the meals. We have the same drunks at the far table again. And I know you're already pissed at them. And I don't want our other customers dropping dead by snake venom." Alan jokes. Lorelei let out a brief smile. Before going to collect the meals. Alan finishes making the drinks. Before walking out from behind the bar and walking over to the drunks and hands them the drinks. Then walks away as quickly as possible. As he is walking over back to the bar he stops as he sees a girl enter the bar wearing a dress that has multiple shades of purple. Along with a floral print and stockings and black boots. The girl is wearing a dark purple cloak over her. The girl walks over to a small booth and sits down. Alan decides to see if she already knows what she wants.

"What can I get you?" Alan asks the girl.

"Whatever you recommend handsome," The girl answers. Alan frowns who calls a random stranger handsome?

"I recommend glasses if you think I'm handsome," Alan responds with a hint of sass.

"You're rather cheeky, I like that." The girl says.

"Why don't you lift your cloak. If someone is calling me handsome, I would like to see what the girl looks like. Alan spoke. A few seconds later the girl lifts the top of her cloak off her head and looks directly into Alan's eyes. The girl has long blond wavy hair, silvery blue eyes, dark eyebrows and fair skin.

"Do you like what you see?" The girl asked. Alan wouldn't admit it but she did look rather nice. But to be honest he never understood the whole concept of boyfriend-girlfriend, girlfriend-girlfriend and finally boyfriend-boyfriend relationships. All the hassle with the arguments you're bound to get in.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Now, I'm going to get you, your drink." Alan answered before walking away over to the bar.

* * *

While Alan is back at bar preparing the girl's drink. The girl back in the booth pulls out a small pocket mirror and starts to check her hair and face.

"How can any boy not tell me, I'm beautiful?" The girl asks herself.

"Because when a girl is that self-centred and confident who needs a boy to tell them," Alan responds putting the girl's drink right in front of her. The girl puts her pocket mirror away and looks at Alan.

"You are curious to me. All I want to do is play with you boy." The girl said.

"Well, I'm more of a worker than player. Now mystery girl why are you so confused as to why no boy can't tell you, you're beautiful?" Alan asks.

"Because it shouldn't even something possible boy. It's never happened before boys have always wanted to play with me," The girl explains.

"There a first time for anything mystery girl," Alan said with a smile.

"If only my Mother could look at me now. Her Sarah has met her match." Sarah replies.

"Well, if its any consolation most people think the men in my family are charming. The truth is they rather dull." Alan says.

"So, the men in your family aren't charming. But are they handsome and do they like to play?" Sarah responds with a question also.

"I guess you can say they handsome. But playing not really they more like I will always find you and annoying hope speeches that are utter nonsense." Alan answered.

"Sit, please." Sarah requested. Alan decides to go along with Sarah's request and sits opposite her.

"I don't just want to play with you, Alan. My sisters want me to pass on a message." Sarah spoke as she holds out her hand a poof of violet coloured smoke comes and goes leaving behind a small hand mirror. Sarah holds the mirror up to Alan's face. Purple smoke manifests in the mirror for a moment before fading leaving behind Emma lying unconscious on the ground in the middle of Storybrooke! When Emma was attacked by Winifred.

"Grams," Alan shouted in horror unaware that his Grams is still alive. He is just being shown what Winifred's assault did to Emma. The mirror then disappears in a poof of smoke. And is replaced with a small coin with the symbol of the Coven of Eight. Sarah places the coin in front of Alan on the table.

"I have to go pretty boy. Or should I say the Savior, in three days the coin's magic will manifest and you can use it to get to our hideout if you choose not to show up than Emma won't be your only loved one to die." Sarah tells Alan as she gets out of her seat. Sarah then blows a kiss and then teleports out in a poof of purple smoke. Alan jumps out of his seat.

"SARAH," Alan screamed. Just after Alan screamed Sarah's name. Lorelei walks out back into the bar holding three plates. Lorelei quickly hands the three plates to those who ordered the three meals. Before walking over to Alan.

"Alan what's wrong who's Sarah?" Lorelei asks.

"A witch my Grams Emma, I-I think she's dead and threatened my family." Alan answers.

"Oh, Allie. Oh no the coin." Lorelei said upon noticing the coin on the table.

"The coin," Alan replies confused.

"The Coven of Eight. Sarah as in Sarah Sanderson. We have to tell Gretel. The coven is supposed to be disbanded gone." Lorelei speaks with fear.

* * *

Gretel, Lorelei and Alan found themselves closing the bar and grill early. The three are now sat in a booth and at first they were trapped in silence for what felt like hours but in reality, it was on five minutes.

"Alan, you need to tell us exactly what happened everything that was said," Gretel instructs Alan. Alan nods before taking a breath then starts to speak.

"When Lorelei went to get the meals off you. This girl came in and sat in one of the booths. I went over and asked for her order. She said surprise me. We started talking she said her sisters wanted her to pass on a message. She conjured a mirror and showed me, my Grams lying on the ground not breathing she looked like she was dead. Sarah the girl's name then gave me the coin and said that in three days the coin's magic will manifest and I can use it to get to their lair. And if I choose not to use the coin more of the people I love will die." Alan recalls. Gretel sighs.

"This isn't good there isn't a word to tell you how bad this is. The Coven of Eight consists of the realms deadliest witches. The question is why do they want you." Gretel said.

"Alan, there has to be something else she said. Wait, Gothel was the leader of the Coven of Eight." Lorelei started.

"Lorelei, I can't think about her right now. Her face already haunts me." Alan buts in.

"Alan, right now we can't rule anything out even things that hurt us," Gretel spoke softly.

"Gothel tried kidnapping me on my third birthday. My Mother fought her and Gothel killed my mother." Alan reveals to Gretel.

"The Coven of Eight don't just come after random people. Even if your family defeated them. The Coven plan is never to have revenge as the first priority. There always a higher goal. Revenge is just some bonus." Gretel responds. Alan then remembers a key thing Sarah said to him.

"Sarah, she called me the Savior," Alan says.

"The Savior, Sarah called you the Savior. I thought that was impossible there have never been two saviours in the same bloodline." Lorelei pointed out.

"No, one thought time travel spells would be possible. But the one thing I do know is that a Savior is called when the pre-successor dies or uses the Sheers of Destiny/fate to cut their destiny as the Savior." Gretel said.

"So, my Grams is really dead then I'm cursed to be a Savior," Alan replied.

"Alan, I'm sorry about your Grams. And that finding out you are somehow being the Savior. But I promise you that we will get you out of being the Savior. But first we need to deal with the coven and that includes Gothel." Lorelei told Alan taking his hands with hers.

"You almost make it sound easy," Alan responded.

"Nothing in life that is truly worth it is easy. But having people who care about you makes it more doable." Gretel spoke.

"Thank you, guys," Alan said.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Signs and more.**

Now over at Regina's vault. We have Emma and Regina with Zelena picking up all kinds of ingredients to put in a medium – sized cauldron. Henry, August and Billy are watching them hoping that they can complete the potion soon.

"I can't believe this potion requires like fifty ingredients," Emma commented.

"Fifty ingredients!" August, Billy and Henry say in unison shocked.

"Yes, don't ask us to name the ingredients. Some there isn't even an English translation for." Zelena replies.

"How exactly does this potion work?" Henry asks.

"Well, the potion has two key components. The first being the essence of the family. And second being something specific that belongs to the Savior something that represents Alan as the Savior. Something that defines him. The essence of the family will try and search for his soul. Soulmates aren't just souls of two people who love each other in a romantic way. Soulmates come in different kinds of relationships. Our blood is the essence of our family blood calls out to blood." Emma explains.

"While the second key component something that defines Alan as the Savior. That's the tricky part we don't know what defines Alan as the Savior." Regina said.

"If he was still three it would be easy you would just pick up a nearby Scooby Doo toy." Billy comments.

"Well, Emma what defined you as the Savior?" Zelena asked.

"I guess what defined me as the Savior was bravery and street smarts," Emma answered.

"So, we need to figure out what defines him as the Savior. I'll text you if I find anything." Billy spoke before disappearing in a poof of white smoke.

After leaving Regina's vault. Billy finds himself pondering on the streets of Storybrooke. Billy finds himself questioning if he has ever truly known his brother. If he did he would have figured out Alan had planned on running away sooner. He would have been able to stop him. He would have been able to talk to his brother talk him out it. Ever since Alan has left he couldn't sleep all he could think about was the last time he spoke to Alan in person.

* * *

 _ **Flashback 4:**_

A week before Alan ran away on a regular Monday morning. We have in the Mills house. Henry, Billy and Alan getting ready. It was almost nine and Alan is running late again as normal.

"Alan, hurry up," Billy yells as he knocks repeatedly on the bathroom door.

"Just a second," Alan replied taking a moment out of brushing his teeth to reply.

"He's never on time," Henry said as he walked out of his bedroom just fetching his red jacket.

"He might as well be a vampire. He prefers to sleep in all day and be up all night." Billy responds. Alan then unlocks the bathroom door and leaves the bathroom.

"Free, if I was vampire life would be so much easier," Alan spoke before walking downstairs.

"Minus the whole blood sucking part," Billy responded.

"Blood is an organic substance I think," Alan says.

"Don't you have a test straight at nine?" Billy asked.

"I don't know. But it doesn't really matter after all. I don't plan on going to college." Alan said.

"No, college what are you going to do college opens so many doors," Billy responded.

"Yes, no college no black pointy hats. No, sharing a dorm room with a bunch of people I would want to perform major surgery on without putting them asleep." Alan replied.

"Harsh if no college than what travelling the realms?" Billy questions.

"I would rule out travelling since G..." Henry responds unable to say Gothel's name.

"I'm not travelling at least not to other realms. Now, I need to get to school the sooner I finish school the better." Alex said before walking out of the house with his schoolbag.

"He doesn't actually care about his future it's like all he cares about is today. He doesn't think about tomorrow. I don't think he realises how important even a high school education can be." Billy says.

"Looking ahead isn't Alan's style." Henry Replies. Little do Billy and Henry know Alan has just heard the last two sentences. Not only does his Dad and brother think he has no ambitions. They have no idea what event is coming up soon. There was no note on the calendar nothing Alan thought.

* * *

Alan then walks off to school. Once in school, Alan made his way over to his first lesson in English. In English, Alan sat alone in content partly trying to finish his English test. Alan at one point used to love English nine times out of ten there wasn't a right or now answer. All you had to do was explain your reasoning behind your opinion. But now whatever joy he had for English has faded. All he wanted was to finish school and just do something with his life something. That didn't involve heroes, villains something that his family haven't made a name for themselves in. But Alan doubts he could find it here. The test lasts the entire lesson. When the lesson ended students in the class start to get out of their seat row by row handing their tests to their teacher Snow before leaving the classroom. Alan is on the last row and at the last table so he is the last to stand and leave. Alan hands his test over to Snow and when he is just about to leave. Snow speaks up.

"Alan," Snow said.

"Yes, Grandma Snow," Alan replies.

"I think we need to talk." Snow says.

"Okay, I have science next. But that can wait." Alan responds as he pulls up a chair to Snow's desk.

"You've just mentioned my point. Alan, your grades are dropping you use to be top of the class in English getting straight A's. But now you're barely getting C pluses. What's wrong?" Snow asks. Alan sighs before responding.

"Nothing is wrong Grandma Snow. It's just that I need to figure some things out. My grades are the second priority right now." Alan answers.

"What kind of things do you need to figure out?" Snow asked.

"Everything, I'll see you later. Grandma Snow." Alan spoke before leaving the classroom.

* * *

The school day went fast and needless to say each lesson was worse than the previous. The final lesson was History. In Storybrooke, the history lessons consist of a mixture historic events and figures to the world outside Storybrooke and historic events of fairytale realms. Alan has no idea as to why history is considered important you can't change the past so why bother looking back? Even though sometimes you wish you could really change the past. When school ended Alan was one of the first to run off. Alan finds one of the streets cut off because the road has potholes that needed to be sorted out. Alan finds himself annoyed if he wanted to go straight home, he would have to go down another street. But that street is the street where the ice cream shop lies closed down the place his mother died. All because of him. So, Alan decided to do something that no one really knows he does often. Alan walked over to the local flower store and purchased a bouquet of flowers white roses. Before making his way over to the family Mausoleum. Once there Alan opens the mausoleum's double doors and enters. Then walks over to his mother's tomb. Alan places the bouquet of flowers on the tomb.

"I know, I haven't been in a while mother. I'm sorry it's just that I need to work a few things out. Living in this town is getting harder and harder every day. If you were here things would be different. But you're not I can't let Dad and Billy carry on having me in their lives because they don't deserve it. They deserve to be happy even without you. In history, I learned about genies and how many people used them to achieve their desires. So, I've decided that I'm going to break into the Faries vault. It's going to take me some time. I can use a genie's lamp to get out of this town. I can make Dad and Billy lives easier. And I can have a fresh start to somewhere someplace where I'm me, not a shadow of you. I'll have people who will see me not you." Alan said as if he was speaking to his mother and not to her corpse. Little did Alan no that someone was listening in. From another realm Gothel and her coven!

Gothel, Madam Mim, the Sanderson sisters and Jafar are still listening and watching Alan in the mausoleum through a looking glass.

"He's broken he's easy picking now," Jafar says.

"Once he willingly joins our coven. Our coven's collective power will be complete. We will possess the most powerful light and dark magic in all the realms." Madam Mim replies with a smile.

"How can you be sure he will join us? After all, you killed his mother?" Mary asked while reminding Gothel of that particular crime she committed.

"He's a child. Children always seek out some parental figure to guide them. To see something in them something special. Once I break whatever remaining thoughts hope his father cares for him. He will truly see himself alone and will be desperate for someone anyone to make him feel like he's worth something. He will neglect the fact I killed his mother." Gothel responded. Winifred sighs subtly although Winifred cared very little about mortals emotions. She knew that nobody especially a child no matter how broken they are would neglect. The fact the person offering to take them in to make them apart from something killed someone close to them! But Winifred knew all too well not to question or speak up to Gothel about these things. Gothel wouldn't take it kindly and can retaliate in rather cruel and malicious ways even to her partners.

"So, what's our next move regarding pushing young Alan to break even further?" Madam Mim asks. Gothel holds a hand and within seconds a brown leather bound journal appears in a poof of grey smoke.

"This journal. Alan will come across by mistake its filled with toxic lies. In his father's handwriting, Alan will have no doubt in his mind his father is the one who wrote it." Gothel explained.

 _ **End of flashback 4:**_

* * *

It suddenly hits Billy, when a notification comes up on his phone. Billy unlocks his phone and taps the notification icon. Only to see a reminder to pick up the lanterns. Once a year Billy and Alan and would purchase a bunch of lanterns and set them off into the sky to remind themselves of what hope and determination their family have when it comes to finding each other and helping each other no matter how long it takes. It started with their grandmother Victoria who's daughters Drizella and Anastasia used lanterns to help their mother find her way home to them when her daughters were young children. The lanterns were used by Drizella and Anastasia to always ensure they wouldn't lose their way. Billy finds himself going to the gallery on his phone and goes to the album titled 'Lantern Night' and starts browsing through the pictures and noticed there no pictures after Alan turned ten. They forgot about the family tradition the most important event they had beside Christmas!

"That's it," Billy says to himself with a smile before running over to the store where they normally sell the lanterns.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Fathers and Daughters.**

While, Emma, August, Zelena, Henry and Billy are working on completing the locator potion. And Alan, Lorelei and Gretel are in the bar working on a plan to end the Coven of Eight permanently. Over at Gothel and her coven's hideout the Tree Nymphs Grove. Gothel and her partners are planning their next move since Sarah went to the bar and grill and delivered Alan the ultimatum.

"Sarah, you're finally back," Gothel commented.

"Sorry, Gothel, I and the boy were talking." Sarah apologised.

"Talking that's a first for you, Sarah," Winifred replies. Sarah hid her slight pain behind her smile.

"All work and no play its not my style sister," Sarah said her and her sisters knew the reason behind her reasons for playing with boys. Sometimes Sarah swore her sister Winifred forgets she isn't the only one who is cursed.

"Just tell us, did you give the boy our ultimatum?" Madam Mim snaps.

"Yes, Mim, I did the boy has our ultimatum and the coin he can use to get to this place. In three days." Sarah responds.

"What was he like?" Gothel asked.

"Happy, content with life at peace." Sarah answers. The answer angers Gothel so much that the sky goes from a peaceful looking bright blue to a dark cloudy sky.

"This is wrong the journal was supposed to make him want to leave Storybrooke, disown his family be broken," Gothel spoke.

"The journal worked Gothel, he left Storybrooke left his family behind. There something in the Land of Untold Stories that has made him happy." Jafar tells Gothel and his fellow coven members. Gothel calms herself and collects her thoughts making the sky return to its natural state.

"So, we find what has made him so happy in the Land of Untold Stories or rather who and remove them. This new somebody or somebodies could restore what we spent so long breaking. They could build his spirit back up give him security." Gothel said.

"So, we watch even more closely," Mary spoke.

"Jafar watch from a distance even if you have to glamour yourself to look like someone entirely different. Find who this new person or persons are that is building hope within him." Gothel orders Jafar. Jafar nods accepting Gothel's mission.

* * *

Jafar soon left for the Land of Untold Stories. Keeping his distance as instructed Jafar watches Lorelei, Gretel and Alan in the bar and grill. The three seem to be securing the bar and grill. The three are wearing gloves Jafar notices and are holding some white chalk in their hands. Jafar can only assume they securing the bar and grill with magic. Jafar finds himself focusing mainly on Lorelei more than the other two. There is something familiar about Lorelei and he knew it. Jafar realises that since Alan planned on using a genie's lamp. Jafar conjures a small looking glass.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand show me, my daughter, now wherever she stands," Jafar tells the enchanted the looking glass. Seconds later an orange mist manifests in the mirror and fades just as fast leaving an image behind of Lorelei in the bar and grill which he is already standing not too far away from. Jafar now knowing the plan he made all those years the curse of being a genie, he inflicted on his daughter failed. Fate still brought the new saviour and Lorelei together. Now, Jafar found himself conflicted the soon the coven will find out that he lied about killing his daughter and there is no doubt in his mind. That once the coven is done his and his daughter's fate will be sealed and not in the way either one of them would like! Jafar then just stays watching his daughter, Alan and Gretel from a distance trying to figure out another way to get his daughter out of this situation and himself.

Meanwhile, back over at Tree Nymphs Grove, sat alone miles away from her coven members is Sarah. Sarah is sitting by a lake were dead leaves are floating on the surface of the lake. Taking some time to be alone away from her sisters and fellow coven members. All Sarah could do is look back at her very long life.

* * *

 _ **Flashback 5:**_

Back when Sarah Sanderson was seven – years- old. Sarah lived in a small town living as the town's Priest adoptive child. Since she was a baby the town took this as a sigh of the priest's compassion and kindness. Right now the Priest known Abraham Jenkins is putting little Sarah to bed. Sarah's room consisted of a single wooden bed and dresser draws with a small bedside table where a candle holder lies with a lit candle.

"Did you say your prayers?" Abraham asks.

"Of course Father." Sarah answers.

"Good girl." Abraham praised a tad bit.

"Father, can you shut the window please its chilly?" Sarah requested. Abraham nods before walking over to the window. Out of nowhere almost as fast as a shooting star. A woman on a broom flies through the window and into Sarah's bedroom. The woman lands not too far away from Sarah's bed. The woman has long red hair and silvery blue eyes. The woman is wearing a red dress. The woman hops off her broom and looks at Abraham and Sarah.

"How long has it been Abraham seven almost eight years?" The woman rhetorically asks.

"Not long enough," Abraham responds making the woman laugh.

"Our daughter has indeed grown since I left her here with you." The woman said.

"Dahlia, we have a deal one we agreed upon shortly after Sarah's birth. That I would raise her alone without you in her life. After, all you will never leave your husband Micah." Abraham points out.

"True, I made a vow to be with husband till death do us part. And if I met you before Micah, I would have married you." Dahlia tells Abraham as walks over to him and strokes his right cheek with her free hand.

"But you didn't we both agreed this would be best for Sarah best for all of us. Micah would never be able to accept Sarah. You would be called cruel names by the town if they discover you are her mother." Abraham replies.

"Micah is no longer a concern he's gone. And I don't care about how society sees me now. I have discovered something spectacular." Dahlia tells Abraham.

"What do you mean Micah is no longer a concern? And when did you suddenly become no longer interested in how society looks upon you?" Abraham questioned.

"I killed Micah, he bored me being married to him was like a death sentence. I enjoyed drowning him in the water well. What I discovered was that my daughters potential to be great in the Dark Arts is more than I could ever dream of. But their potential is only as equal to their sisterhood and how little to no humanity they have. And in order for their sisterhood to be complete, I need Sarah. As charming as the life you built for her here is. It's time for her to come home to her sisters and me." Dahlia explained.

"Sarah isn't going with you, Dahlia. She is happy here and what you plan is sick and twisted you are not the woman I fell for." Abraham snapped.

"I hoped we could have handled this civilly but it appears I was wrong. If I had the strength to kill you, I would. But since I don't you forgetting her will have to do." Dahlia spoke she quickly makes a hand gesture releasing a powerful wave of Dark Magic that makes Abraham fall unconscious along with everyone else but Dahlia and Sarah in the town. Seconds later a large dreamcatcher appears in Dahlia's free hand. Then memories of Sarah are stripped from Abraham and the town people and flow into the dreamcatcher which then disappears.

"What did you do to my Father? Why is he asleep?" Sarah demanded to know quietly even though she is terrified of Dahlia.

"Made him forget you now its time to go child. You have to meet your sisters." Dahlia answered rather softly. Dahlia drags a reluctant and scared Sarah out of her bed. Then puts her on her broom with Dahlia sat behind her but Dahlia's hands are stretched out to hold the top of the broom. The two then fly out of Sarah's bedroom leaving Abraham behind. That was the last time Sarah ever saw her father alive!

 _ **End of Flashback 5:**_

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Planning and Pain.**

Now back over at Gretel's bar and grill. We have Gretel, Lorelai and Alan they have just finished securing the bar and grill the best way Gretel knows. The three are looking down over Gretel's many spellbooks she has gathered over the years.

"All I see is gibberish and bizarre pictures," Alan said.

"This gibberish is spells and the bizarre pictures are pictures of certain ingredients and what the spell will do," Gretel replied.

"Oh," Alan says.

"We can't be too careful when it comes to the coven. We don't know if the spell on this place will last long." Lorelai points out.

"And we won't but Gothel is the strongest out of her coven. Our best chance is getting one of her coven members to a place where they can't practice magic. Where I can interrogate one of the coven members to find out Gothel's plans." Gretel responds.

"And what happens when you curse the coven member we capture." Alan assumes.

"No, curses aren't too be taken lightly and most curses Gothel, I have no doubt can break most," Gretel spoke.

"So, after we get the information we need then what do we do?" Alan asks.

"When I was a genie, you learn how to perform magic over the years. But you also learn a lot when your masters practice magic." Lorelai began.

"I don't think to pull a rabbit out a hat will do much against Gothel and her coven." Alan joked.

"First I'm allergic to rabbits and second. I had a master who once performed an incredible imprisonment spell which was fueled by the actual prisoner's magic and fears. I think I can use the spell on one of the members." Lorelai replied.

"But if Gothel can break most spells won't she just break this spell?" Alan questions.

"Not if she doesn't know where the prison is? And besides, I have the perfect candidate to be locked away." Lorelai answers.

"And who is this candidate Lorelai from my experience with Gothel and her cousin is that the members she chooses are some of the best of the best and worse of the worse?" Gretel asked.

"Dear old Dad Jafar believes me it will be a pleasure to lock him away to feel the pain I felt," Lorelai says.

"Your father has amazing skills child." Gretel pointed out.

"I know what he is and I have something perfect to subdue him. You see squid ink is hard to come by. So all I need is some pollen belonging to a magical plant that can be used to put someone to sleep for a while." Lorelai explained.

"We'll prepare tonight for you to do it tomorrow. But I'll be close by in case things go wrong." Gretel tells the teens. Gretel wouldn't lie she had found herself becoming attached to the two teens. She started to see them as her own.

* * *

Later that night Alan found Gretel knocking on his bedroom door. Alan invites her in Gretel then sits at the end of Alan's bed. Alan is sat against a wall on his bed.

"Hey," Alan said.

"Let's cut to the chase Alan, Lorelai told me what you said," Gretel replies.

"I'm not taking what I said back about me wanting to kill Gothel," Alan spoke.

"No, I didn't think you would you're not that kind of person. Alan, I learned that not that long after I first met you." Gretel responds.

"What are you trying to say that I shouldn't want Gothel dead. I shouldn't want justice for what she did to me and my family." Alan says annoyed.

"I understand that feeling Alan all too well. I know this hate you're feeling and hate is a powerful emotion and most dangerous. If you let it consume than you be no better than Gothel. And if you did manage to kill her than you would lose one of lives greatest gifts. Humanity and if you lose your humanity when you're simply nothing but bitterness and pain. Something your mother never wanted you to be." Gretel tells Alan. Alan just turns to face her.

"I think its already too late for that," Alan responded.

"If I have ever learned anything from being here in the Land of Untold Stories. Is that its never too late. Sometimes it takes time but if you really want it then it is possible. And Gothel living can still be justice she doesn't have to die for your mother to be at peace." Gretel told Alan.

"Then how do I get my revenge?" Alan asks.

"Simple you get your revenge by being happy. By showing Gothel that no matter what she does she can't take your happiness." Gretel answers.

"That almost sounds heroic," Alan responds.

"Sometimes heroes have the best advice," Gretel commented.

"I've never been a fan of heroes," Alan said.

"And why that?" Gretel questions.

"It doesn't matter I'm kind of getting tired now," Alan says.

"We'll talk more in morning," Gretel tells Alan before leaving. Alan sighs after Gretel leaves he can't imagine a life of happiness with Gothel living. Apart of Alan wants to believe what Gretel says but it doesn't seem possible. The guilt and pain he carrying just feels everlasting!

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Daddy dearest.**

The following morning, Lorelai along with Alan and Gretel have just prepared themselves to lure Jafar into a trap. Lorelai is beyond excited to lure her father into a trap this was her revenge and she is going to savour every second of it.

"Are we ready?" Alan asked.

"I was born ready. I want my father to feel the pain I have felt for thirteen years." Lorelai answers.

"We are likely to only have one chance at this. So, we can't mess it up where do you plan on imprisoning your father?" Gretel asks Lorelai.

"Easy my childhood home before he cursed me to be a genie. And once he is there we can get answers about the coven." Lorelai responds.

"Gretel will be hiding not too far away from you in case anything goes wrong. I'll be here with instructions on how Gretel thinks we might be able to tap into the dormant magic in the coin Sarah gave to me. To try and take us all to their hideout. Instead of just me and when we want after you deal with Jafar." Alan says.

"Sounds like a great plan," Lorelai spoke.

"But how are we going to lure him out?" Gretel asked.

"Leave that to me, guys," Lorelai replies.

* * *

After they finished planning. Lorelai and Gretel leave for the local church. Lorelai and Jafar aren't religious. But before being cursed to be a genie. Jafar showed her various churches and tried to explain to her reasons why a lot of people have faith in religions. She always found every church beautiful the way they were designed the stained glass windows. Gretel hid in one of the small confession booths. While Lorelai is standing among the many benches. Lorelai has conjured enchanted violins to play a specific song that only Lorelai and Jafar know. Now because the song is being played by enchanted instruments only her and Jafar can hear. As soon as Jafar hears the song he uses his magic to transport him to the location the song is being played. Jafar appears before Lorelai emerging from a swarm of sand.

"Lorelai," Jafar spoke softly being in the same room with his daughter after so long is overwhelming.

"Father," Lorelai simply responded with barely any emotion. She couldn't risk letting her emotions get out of hand no matter how much seeing her father again gives her mix of feelings.

"You've grown," Jafar commented.

"That's to be expected since the last time I saw you, I was three," Lorelai spoke.

"You look well," Jafar replied trying to ease the tension.

"That's it that's all you have to say. No apology for what you did to me! No, sorry for tricking me to chose a genie bottle then cursing me to be a servant of people's to desires." Lorelai snaps screw it what's the point of keeping her emotions in check when he can't even make a simple apology.

"Daughter, you don't understand what I did was out of protection," Jafar said.

* * *

 _ **Flashback 6:**_

A few months after three-year-old Lorelai was cursed to be a genie by Jafar. In one of their many studies. Jafar is looking through many spellbooks just to hone his skills even more.

"Daddy, daddy," Lorelai calls out as she leaves her new prison her lamp in a short stream of purple smoke.

"Sweetie return to your lamp. I'm occupied right now." Jafar tells Lorelai.

"But Daddy, you pwomise we play," Lorelai replies.

"I did but I have work I need to do," Jafar said. Young Lorelai doesn't like her father's response and does what any toddler likes to do when they are upset. They start to throw a tantrum. Lorelai starts to stomp her little feet repeatedly before she starts to reach for various spellbooks throwing them off the desk. Jafar already not pleased with recent events snaps.

"I wish you leave me be Lorelai," Jafar snapped unintentionally making a wish one he would have never made if his emotions were in check. Lorelai is then in seconds sucked back into her lamp by force before her lamp vanishes in a flash of purple light!

"LORELAI," Jafar screams the moment after Lorelai and her lamp vanish.

 _ **End of Flashback 6:**_

* * *

"What was so dangerous that? You needed to curse me into a genie." Lorelai demands.

"You're destiny is intertwined with someone else. Someone who coven needs a destiny that could get you killed before your time." Jafar answers.

"You mean the saviour. Well, guess what Father, your curse the curse that had me serve selfish people who wanted nothing more than power or to inflict pain. That had me, beg for food and water didn't stop. I only survived that long because a genie has a semi-infinite lifespan. Didn't work I have crossed paths with the new saviour and I know him." Lorelai snaps.

"If I knew the curse wouldn't have helped. I would have found another way." Jafar responds.

"You didn't need to find another way. All I wanted was my Father. I didn't care about power any of that. I just wanted the Father that put me first. Someone that could see that power wasn't everything that we could be happy without it." Lorelai shouts.

"Power is the only way to keep you safe." Jafar started but before he can finish his sentence Lorelai butts in.

"But it won't stop me from hating you," Lorelai tells Jafar before blowing a magical sleeping powder in Jafar's face making him fall to the ground now asleep. Gretel comes out of her hiding spot and walks over to Lorelai.

"You did good Lorelai," Gretel softly praised.

"Right now we need to get him to my old home. Are you sure one of your old petrified magic beans can get us there?" Lorelai questions.

"Yes, with time it's going to take a lot of magic to restore one of the petrified magic beans back to life," Gretel answered Lorelai question.

End of chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The Coven's Plan.**

Now, back in Storybrooke, Billy has returned to Regina's vault. Holding a rather large brown paper bag. He has finally figured out something that possibly represents Alan as the saviour.

"Sorry, I've been so long." Billy apologised.

"Where have you been?" Henry asks.

"Getting supplies for these," Billy answers as he pulls out a lantern.

"Lanterns?" Zelena spoke feeling confused.

"For the potion to represent Alan as the saviour. If I'm right then the potion should work." Billy explains.

"Now, we can complete the potion and bring Alan home," Emma said.

"Yeah, that's great," Billy mutters to himself. Henry is the only one who notices.

"Can you give me and Billy a minute." Henry requests. Emma, Regina, Zelena nod and then exit the vault. "Billy, what's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Nothing, Dad just excited about bringing Alan home." Billy lied.

"Billy, I know my son I know when something is bothering you," Henry says.

"But you don't know when something is bothering Alan. What happens when we get to him and he doesn't want to go home. Alan is impulsive and reckless and rarely thinks things through. But all this he planned to run away. I doubt he wants to see us nevermind Storybrooke." Billy confessed.

"We just need time to talk. Alan doesn't take time to process things he acts on pure emotion and lets the strongest determine his life." Henry responded.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Lorelai and Jafar's old home. Jafar lies trapped in an enclosed enchanted triangle created from Enchanted sea sault and petals belonging to various different kinds of roses. In one of the old studies. Jafar awakens from his enchanted slumber.

"W...where am I?" Jafar asks while coming around from the effects of the enchanted slumber.

"The place where I was banished from." Lorelai answers standing in front of her father. Jafar vision becomes focused and he sees his daughter standing over him with Gretel stood beside her.

"That was a clever trick daughter," Jafar commented.

"What do you expect, after all, I had a father who is a great manipulator and I served many pathetic low lives who played on people emotions to get what they want." Lorelai snarls.

"You think you can keep Gothel and the other members of the coven out. Then, daughter, you are a fool." Jafar said.

"You're the one who is a fool father. If you for once told love over power than none of us would be here right now." Lorelai snapped.

"Lorelai will you leave us for a moment?" Gretel requests.

"But, Gretel." Lorelai protests.

"I wasn't really asking dear. I was being polite the spell I'm going to use is going to be incredibly painful and they may be some things you don't want to see." Gretel replies Lorelai sighs before leaving the study and decides to explore the rest of her former home. The truth spell Gretel cast was Dark Magic. Since Jafar was incredibly skilled and powerful there was no question the protection spell preventing his heart from being ripped out would surpass most. When Jafar was hit by Gretel's spell he begins to shake uncontrollably his entire body feels like it's on fire. He finds Gretel trying to use her magic to enter his mind to reveal the truth to get answers that are genuine. Jafar resits for a couple of hours. Eventually, both Jafar and Gretel are catching their breaths.

"You're not getting any answers from me, Gretel. I'm trying to protect my daughter to give her the life and the protection a parent should give their child which my parents never gave to me." Jafar snapped at Gretel.

"We'll see about getting answers Jafar. And as for your daughter, she found the life and protection she deserves she found it in the Life of Untold Stories." Gretel spoke before carrying on the spell this time using all she had remaining. Finally, Gretel is able to breach into Jafar's mind and get the answers she wants.

"NO!" Jafar shouts in anger and frustration at himself for not being strong enough to keep the answers from Gretel.

"That's your plan to unite the most powerful force of Dark Magic and Light Magic as one in hopes of creating an ultimate power one that in theory could bend all the rules of magic," Gretel says in horror this plan is mad in her eyes and dangerous messing with the balance and rules of magic in such a way.

"Even though now you know the truth it's too late. Alan has already broken his family did that to him. When its time he will beg to join the Coven of Eight." Jafar chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure and as for you enjoy your life here alone," Gretel replies with a smirk before leaving the study to find Lorelai.

End of chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 The Fight.**

Back at Gretel's bar and grill. We have Alan, Lorelai and Gretel sat in one of the small booths. Lorelai and Gretel left Jafar alone and trapped in his and Lorelai's old home.

"I managed to get answers from Jafar," Gretel tells the two teens.

"How bad is it?" Alan asks.

"The coven they want power. The Ultimate Power." Gretel answers.

"The Ultimate Power?" The two teens asked.

"Ever since magic was first used by humans. There have always been all kinds of theories of what the Ultimate Power would be. Some say the Ultimate Power was the emotion of Love. As in most dark curses only True Love can break the spell. But one of the most recognised theory is that. The Ultimate Power is actually two equal and most powerful forces of Light and Dark Magic coming together to forge one collective power one unmatched. One that again, in theory, could break all the rules of magic." Gretel answered.

"But how is that possible the Laws of Magic have existed since the dawn of time?" Lorelai questions.

"I'm not sure but if their theory is correct then. It all makes sense the Savior is regarded as the most powerful source of Light Magic and is said to be the embodiment of hope and faith. If both forces of magic become one new collective no one will be able to stop the coven. We will all be at their mercy." Gretel explains.

"Too bad I'll die before I work with Gothel," Alan spoke.

"Gothel won't take no for answer," Gretel said.

"I wanted to go to Disney Land at eight we don't always get what we want," Alan replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"How was the coven defeated originally?" Lorelai asks. Alan shakes his head.

"Don't look at me, I wasn't even born when the coven was originally defeated Billy was just a little kid. And my charming family never really spoke about it." Alan responds.

* * *

 _ **Flashback 7:**_

Just after Alan leaves the family mausoleum, he makes his way back into the open streets of Storybrooke. The streets of Storybrooke are quite busy. So Alan tries to keep to one side and avoid certain people specifically members of his family he doesn't really want to see right now. Making his way home, Alan hopes he can just sneak in and avoid Billy and Henry, he doesn't fancy speaking to anyone right now. Or hear any family history about heroes. Once outside his front door, Alan takes out his key and unlocks the door. Walking inside Alan makes his way to the kitchen where he pours himself a glass of fresh orange juice. Before making his way upstairs. A couple hours later Henry returned home having spent most of his time at the Sheriff Station. Henry decided to spend some time alone in his room sitting at his desk he pulls out a new journal one that was actually placed by the Coven of Eight without Henry's knowledge. Opening the blank journal a small burst of black smoke is released and is quickly unintentionally inhaled by Henry. Henry's eyes glow a bright purple for a moment. Henry then begins to write which lasts for hours until finally, the journal is full. Later that night Henry is still under the coven's spell puts the journal in a cardboard box that lies in the attic.

The following morning was one of the few where Henry had the day off. And normally during on one of these days off. Henry mostly spent his time either reading the well-known storybook or just attempt to clear out the garage but give it up after ten minutes and watch a Star Wars movie. Alan would normally wake up late in the afternoon and leave the house after getting changed for some alone time. All he had to do was leave a note or text and Billy wouldn't be bothered. Henry would be oblivious and for some reason, it still hurts Alan. But this time he woke up earlier than normal and couldn't get back to sleep. So, Alan decides to go for a run. But first, he would get something to eat and drink something light as he never really felt hungry at least not so close to the day everything went wrong. Walking downstairs in just a pair of black joggers, black trainers and a grey hoodie, Alan makes his way into the kitchen, his father not noticing him. After pouring himself a small glass of fresh orange juice and grabbing a pear from the fruit basket. Alan looks over at the calendar and not to his surprise he sees nothing recorded for this month apart from another irritating town event which was mandatory to go to.

"Soon, I won't have to look at another calendar or get a new suite ironed for some obnoxious party," Alan says to himself.

* * *

Alan's run went from a half hour to four almost five hours. He started out on the streets of Storybrooke. But during the weekend, you are more likely to bump into everyone which was something Alan definitely doesn't need right now he needs to clear his head so that when the opportunity arrives for him to flee Storybrooke, he will be less likely to mess up. Alan despite his older brother's constant complaining and warnings that going into the forest alone is stupid and childish. And there was nothing there worthwhile to see. That only makes the forest more appealing to Alan. Alan runs into the forest allowing the voices from people walking in the streets to fade away. Deep into the forest, Alan goes to the only place he feels happy at in Storybrooke. This place the forgotten Mills/Tremaine treehouse. Alan carefully climbs up the worn wooden ladder. Inside the treehouse lies old posters from the Mills boys childhood shows along with childhood drawings. On the dusty floor lies old cushions and filthy blankets. Resting on one of the old blankets lies something Alan regards as one of the last meaningful gifts he ever got off from someone. This something is a thirteen-year-old Scooby Doo Mystery Machine toy. Alan briefly smiles at the sight of it. Alan then sits down on one of the old filthy blankets and looks up to the ceiling that's covered with tatty glow in the dark stars.

"Soon, I will be free. Free from everything and everyone this town, my father. I won't ever have to live up to that insane and impossible legacy of my family. I can be whatever I want to be I won't be Alan Mills or Alan Tremaine. I will be someone else, my own person." Alan tells himself.

Alan is oblivious to how much time has passed and the change of the weather conditions. Billy who has just been hanging out with some old friends leaves Storybrooke's local bar only having a few drinks. Always stopping when he thinks he had enough to drink. Billy already regretting his decision not to bring his jacket as heavy rain falls from the sky. Pulling out his phone, Billy goes to his message inbox as he did a few hours ago. Billy sends Alan a text asking him where he was and if he wasn't at home to tell him where he is and Billy would go and pick him up. Obviously not in a car as it is irresponsible to drink while drive. Billy waited five minutes only to not have a single reply. Billy then waited for another five minutes once more no reply. Annoyed Billy started to look for his baby brother. Eventually, Billy came to the conclusion that Alan has ignored him once more and gone off to the forest. It didn't take long for Billy to reach the forest despite the dreadful weather conditions. Walking through the muddy forest, Billy starts to shout out Alan's name. This goes on for minutes.

"ALAN THACKERY MILLS, get your behind here right now," Billy yells, god Billy hated chasing after his little brother. But if he didn't keep an eye on him than nobody would be watching out for him. Billy sighs but continues to shout for Alan using his full name while walking deeper into the forest. Alan coming out of his thoughts can hear his older brother shouting his name his full name which is never good.

"Damn it," Alan says to himself, Alan then quickly gets onto his feet and runs to the exit/entrance of the treehouse. Alan starts to climb down from the treehouse but with the heavy rain he easily loses his grip and falls onto the muddy ground. Billy heard a 'thump' sound finds Alan who has just fallen getting to his feet which easier said than done when you fell into the mud.

"ALAN!" Billy snapped just after Alan gets to his feet, he can already feel Billy's strong arms on his shoulders.

"Hey, Billy, I thought you were drinking and are those new shoes they look great." Alan starts.

"Don't even try come on we are going home." Billy butted in. Alan just signs there was no way getting around Billy.

* * *

Once the Mills brothers were home, Billy takes Alan into the living room, Billy then points at the couch.

"Sit and stay," Billy ordered deciding right now it's best not to argue Alan nods and makes his way over to the couch and sits down. Now, Billy would try and get Henry to be parental for once when it came to Alan. Billy starts his search for his father finding him in the attic, where all the photographs of Drizella are packed into boxes.

"Dad," Billy said to earn his father's attention whose back is facing him.

"Back already Billy," Henry commented as he turned to face Billy.

"Yeah, the weather made a turn for the worse. Erm, look, Dad, I think that you need to go downstairs and talk to Alan." Billy tells his dad.

"Alan, he will be watching TV or out with his friends," Henry responds.

"No, he wasn't he was out in the forest again in this horrendous weather. And he went to that crumbling treehouse. All I'm asking is for you to talk to him and be his father." Billy says.

"He knows I'm his father Billy, but if it makes you happy then I'll go and speak to him," Henry spoke sometimes Billy wonders if Henry actually cares about Alan or if he can't express his emotions well towards Alan. Henry leaves the attic and makes his way downstairs. Henry walks into the living room and isn't really surprised to see Alan on his phone.

"Allan, we need to have a talk." Henry started Alan puts his phone to one side and looks up at his father.

"The floor's yours," Alan responds.

"Alan, do you have any idea on how worried I was?" Henry rhetorically asked. Alan can't help but sign hell there he is Henry going through the same old pathetic dance acting as if he even noticed that Alan left the house in the first place for once just for Billy try and act and talk like a father! And to be honest, Alan can't really be bothered to tolerate it another time.

"Please, stop this God, I just don't get what is inside your heads that makes you think that you have the right to discipline me and think that I will actually listen to you of all people Dad," Alan says.

"Excuse me," Henry spoke stunned great another Alan tantrum Henry thought to himself.

"Oh, I wish I could daddy dearest. I just don't get how you think it's acceptable to ignore me ninety-nine per cent of the time my entire life and the moment Billy has one of his days where he actually decides to act his age and go out drinking and be a regular man in his twenties. You think you get to lecture me," Alan replies.

"I haven't ignored you ever." Henry snaps.

"Ha, please you know nothing about me, I could ask you a dozen questions and you wouldn't know the answers to any of them," Alan said.

"Go ahead, kid," Henry responded confidently he would prove his son sure they rarely talked but of course he knew everything about Alan, after, all he is the boy's father!

"Fine what's my favourite colour? Who is my favourite artist? Do I prefer DC heroes or Marvel heroes? Who was my childhood crush? What's my favourite subject at school? What's my favourite sport?" Alan questions his father.

"DC heroes." Henry guesses Alan just then simply shakes his head. Henry as a result just simply turns his head away from Alan.

"Why do you do that?" Alan asked.

"Do what?" Henry snapped.

"Why is it that you can't look at me no longer than two minutes? Is it because I look like the one person you love the most other than Billy, I get it Mother was the love of your life someone who understood you more than anyone else and looking at anything that resembles her kills you inside I get it. But I didn't choose to look like a corpse to look like her. And I hate it I hate that I share similarities with her. I know that you never wanted me, I learned that a long time ago and I'm done with you, I'm done trying to make you proud the perfect grades, we have nothing in common all you ever wanted was Billy. Is there any significant event this month that is coming up?" Alan shouted.

"You know I don't like talking about that day," Henry says.

"Yes, I also know that you aren't even aware that on that terrible day Mother died that there is another event. One that has never been special to you." Alan replied.

"And what's that?" Henry questioned.

"My birthday! Mother died on my birthday and you haven't even acknowledged my birthday for years. I haven't had a card or present or even you wishing me a happy birthday ever since I could remember. The ironic thing is that Billy has acted more like a father to me than a brother. If you think that you can ignore me, my entire life and neglect your father duties until Billy asks you to be a father. Then you are sorely mistaken you haven't been my father and you're not my father not anymore not ever. So why don't you go and watch one of your Star Sabers movies." Alan speaks

 _ **End of Flashback 7:**_

End of chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The Deadline.**

The deadline has now arrived, Alan knows now he either has to meet up with the Coven of Eight or they will go after those he loves and punish. Little does Alan know that his family that resides in Storybrooke, have found a way around his wish to keep them apart! Back over at the bar and grill, we have Gretel, Lorelai and Alan going through the last run through of their plan.

"So, I go and meet the Coven of Eight using the coin. Sarah gave to me," Alan said.

"Taking with you, cleverly concealed magic stunning and imbolizing potions. To use as a last resort." Lorelai replies.

"Now be mindful just because Jafar is trapped for now doesn't mean. The coven will be easy to take down. They possess more power than the Black Fairy ever had." Gretel advises.

"Got it, so what happens when I refuse their so-called 'offer'? They won't react well." Alan asks.

"The enchanted salt in the glass bottle once used to create a circle will act as a magical barrier it will block their magic for a little while. Allowing us the chance to break through whatever protective magic." Lorelai answers.

"Not being the person that normally points out the obvious. But what makes you think I'm fast enough to create a circle with the enchanted salt?" Alan points out.

"Well, the salt isn't just enchanted and bless to be a magical barrier the moment you take the cork off the bottle the enchanted salt will simply fly out of the bottle and create the circle by itself," Lorelai explains.

"And then when we break through whatever protection spells. They have placed to get to you. We will use a spell, I stole from one of Jafar's spellbooks, the spell basically freezes them in a slumber where their minds are in a place where they have to face their darkest fears and confront their worse traits of themselves." Gretel tells Alan and Lorelai.

"Now once the spell is cast as long as they aren't strong enough to face their darkest fears and traits. They can't wake up they will be powerless. After that, we can locate the sheers and figure out how to cut your destiny of being the saviour without cutting any other possible destinies you might have." Lorelai says.

"Sound like a great plan if the coven, we're facing isn't the most powerful coven that has ever or will ever exist," Alan replies.

"It will work, we just need to have faith," Gretel said.

* * *

Now after that conversation, Alan pulls out the coin which has the symbol of the Coven of Eight. The coin gives out a small burst of magic which creates a circular portal. Gretel makes a hand gesture using her magic to extract a piece of the portal's essence which she traps in an enchanted jar. Alan takes a deep breath before entering the portal ready to face his fate. All the while not knowing that his 'family' are close behind. The portal leads Alan to a forest like pocket realm created by powerful magic. The sky is nothing but darkness and Alan wonders as to why he was sent he when he sees no sign of the coven. As he walks further into the forest, he is stunned when he sees a door made out of stone with the Coven of Eight symbols carved onto the door. Alan takes another deep breath just before the coin shines brightly releasing all its magic which hits the door causing it open and the coin to fade out of existence. Alan then walks in the door then closes behind him. Alan now finds himself in the Wood Nymph realm, Gothel grew up in which is now the coven's lair.

As for Alan's family, they have just completed making the potion from the cauldron a bright light is released which devours them taking them to the forest pocket realm. Emma, Henry and Billy and Regina with Zelena quickly take in their surroundings. The group of five quickly spot the stone door and run towards it they are surprised when they see Gretel and Lorelai arrive at the closed door from a different direction.

"Who the hell are you?" Lorelai demands to know.

"We're looking for my son, Alan," Henry answered.

"Oh, my god, you're, Alan's father," Gretel spoke.

"Wait, you're not supposed to be able to be here it's not possible Alan wish meant you guys could never be anywhere near him unless he found himself wanting to see you again." Lorelai points out, she couldn't understand how they got around the wish genie magic is incredibly hard to break!

"We're often known to defy the possible," Billy responds.

"I can feel a powerful protection spell on the door," Zelena commented.

"That's what we're going to break. You can leave now." Lorelai replies.

"He's our family. We're not going anywhere." Emma spoke.

"Enough, right now we need all the magic we can get to defeat the coven. Then we can deal with a custody battle." Gretel says. She knew arguing wasn't productive in this situation.

"Sounds great to me," Regina responded. Zelena, Regina, Billy along with Lorelai and Gretel get to work in using their magic to break the protection spell the coven has cast on the door to keep out unwanted visitors. Emma just stood there carrying a sword it felt so strange now having a little fraction of magic but not being able to use it as she is no longer the saviour. As long as Alan rejects his saviour destiny the remaining magic Emma has can't leave her body.

* * *

Back to Alan who is now surrounded by the coven. Alan both found himself feeling intimidated but at the same time, his desire for revenge is stronger than ever.

"You made the right choice, Alan coming here. After, all you wouldn't want any more funerals in your family." Gothel says with a wicked smile. God all Alan wanted to do was drive a sword through the nymph's heart!

"Let's cut the chit chat hag, I'm pretty sure you have your roots to touch upon." Alan snarls.

"Snarky comments to hide your frustration and pain about the world. You're just a pathetic little boy who desperately wants his mommy back and his daddy to love him." Gothel responds.

"And you're just some orphan Wood Nymph. Whose naivety got her loved ones killed if we're going personal." Alan said before Gothel could respond, Madam Mim puts a hand on Gothel's shoulder reminding her of their mission.

"But soon we will rid you of such weakness. Once you join our coven we will all have what we desire." Madam Mim spoke up, although a magnificent fighter she was more of a strategist.

"I came here I didn't agree to sign up to your coven," Alan replies.

"Oh, but you will child when you learn what we're capable of as a coven," Winifred speaks.

"And what power could you possibly have that I would even consider joining your coven?" Alan questions.

"Resurrection, of course, dear Alan if you join our coven the Ultimate Power will finally be formed and we will have the power to bring back those we love including Drizella," Mary answers. Alan had to admit the thought of bringing his mother back was tempting but he came here for one thing to end the coven that had his mother killed once and for all! The coven and Alan see the door shine brightly for a moment a golden light similar to a sunset. The door then bursts open, Alan acts quickly pulling out the enchanted salt bottle, he takes the cork out allowing the enchanted salt to fly out and quickly gather the coven together in a spot before settling on the ground creating a circle. The gang enter with Gretel and Lorelai right behind them.

"Long time no see Gothel," Gretel snarled.

"Not a bad trick Gretel, a tad bit disappointing though considering we taught you this trick," Mary commented.

"Well, its stop you from performing magic. So, I think we're the ones who should be disappointed with you for not putting up a better fight." Gretel shot back.

"You just don't know when to give up." Madam Mim spoke.

"Grams. You're alive! That's not possible I saw you die." Alan says shocked not just as his grams Emma being alive but also his family who he wished to never see again.

"I'm glad you could all make it," Gothel said in a calm tone and manner.

"You wanted us here," Regina commented slightly confused.

"Of course, this is a moment like no other," Sarah responds as she takes in the appearance of Alan's family. Gothel pulls out the Shears of Fate!

"The Shears how did you get your hands on them?" Henry demands.

"Protection spells you placed on these shears were merely amateur. I acquired these when I realised I miscalculated a small error emotion to be exact." Gothel replies the sheers then conjure the destinies of millions of millions of people both alive and yet to live to appear before everyone. In one small snip Gothel cuts all but one of those destinies causing a powerful shockwave of magic to travel across all realms so strong it throws the heroes along with Billy, Gretel and Lorelai with Alan out of the coven's lair through the doorway sending them back to the mini-pocket before sending them back to Gretel's bar and grill. While throwing the coven across their lair hurting them.

"It is done," Gothel declared.

"The Savior line has been destroyed once Alan dies they will be no other Savior called to take his place the power of the Savior will die with him." Madam Mim says.

"This changes the balance forever with him reunited with his family how will he join us?" Mary pointed out.

"Our threat to end those he loves still stands but if that fails. Then it will fail to sister Sarah to use her devilish charms to get the job done." Gothel said.

End of chapter 19.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Father and son.**

Back at Gretel's bar and grill, we have Gretel, Lorelai and Alan with Alan's relatives Henry, Billy and Emma with Regina, Zelena. The group of eight are just recovering from the powerful wave of magical energy. It took almost half an hour to recover the group who are now either sitting on some chair or standing.

"I thought family reunions were supposed to be fun," Lorelai commented.

"Depends on the family, remember your family reunion with your father Jafar," Gretel said.

"I'd rather not," Lorelai responds.

"Excuse, me but I don't feel like being around my pass right now," Alan says, excusing himself walking into the kitchen.

"Go after him," Emma urged, Henry nods and goes to walk over to the kitchen door. But Lorelai quickly steps in front of the kitchen door with her arms folded and glaring at him.

"I'm still pretty sure, he doesn't want to speak to you," Lorelai spoke bluntly.

"He's my son." Henry pointed out.

"Lorelai please step aside, this is a matter between father and son," Gretel instructed.

"But G..." Lorelai protests.

"Now!" Gretel practically barks, Lorelai sighs before stepping aside. Henry then enters the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, we have Alan standing near the sink looking at the water in the sink. Both had to admit neither wanted a conversation like this anytime soon.

"I come all the way to the Land of Untold Stories, and you can't even say hi," Henry commented. Alan turns around and faces his father.

"I thought I made it impossible for you guys to follow," Alan responds.

"That you almost did Alan, you have no idea how hard we worked to get here," Henry says.

"I didn't ask you come, I thought my letter explained everything." Alan said.

"It explained quite a lot Alan but not everything. I want you to know that there a lot of mistakes I've made in my life. Especially as a father, I never intended to hurt you." Henry says.

"I thought I would be free of everything here you, your hate for me, our family's legacy I thought here I could be Alan Tremaine not Alan Thackery Mills. I would be my own person but it turns out that the universe is against me," Alan told Henry.

"Is that the extent of how much you hate your family?" Henry questions.

"I don't hate any of you, I just realised how much I never belonged in Storybrooke, I may have been born there but my heart belongs here this place," Alan said.

"Your home is with your family, we can figure things out fix our mistakes." Henry urged.

"I've made a second family here Gretel is like a mother to me and Lorelai, she's like a sister to me, they see me for me. They see things in me that I never saw in myself. Some things that are broken can't be fixed we just do the best with what isn't broken. We can leave things on good terms go back to Storybrooke take Billy and the others seal off its borders to keep out the coven move on with your life and allow me to do the same." Alan responds, hoping Henry would listen and follow through on this request.

"I can't leave you here not with the coven after you," Henry spoke.

"It's exactly why you have to leave, before anymore of you guys gets hurt. Gothel started this when she killed mother because she got in the way of her and me. It's only fair that I finish it once and for all." Alan says.

"What do you mean to finish it once and for all what way?" Henry asks.

"The peremant way. I don't want to be the Savior, I never will but if I need the power of the Savior to go against the coven than I will embrace it for now." Alan answered. Henry sighs, he would need reinforcements.

End of chapter 20.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Siblings.**

 _ **Flashback 8:**_

Back when Winifred, Mary and Sarah were young children. The three are playing not too far away from their home in the forest. The three young Sanderson sisters are dancing around in the autumn leaves.

"This is fun." Mary giggled.

"Not as much as it used to be," Sarah complained.

"Then what do you want to do Sarah?" Winnie asks in a rather rude tone.

"Something fun magic," Sarah suggests.

"Alright if you say so sister," Winnie responds. Winnie then makes a hand gesture using her magic she throws Sarah across the ground.

"OW," Sarah whimpers.

"You're right Sarah using magic is fun," Winnie said with a smile. Sarah gets to her feet and looks at her elder sister Winifred annoyed.

"I want to play with magic. I didn't want to be thrown by it." Sarah replies.

"We're only playing Sarah, you won't even have a bruize," Mary spoke up not wanting a fight between Winnie and Sarah.

"Who said I was playing sis," Winnie said.

"Why are you so mean to me, Winnie?" Sarah questions.

"This isn't me being mean. How do you expect to be taken seriously as a Sanderson witch if you're so pathetically sensitive." Winnie responded.

"I am not sensitive." Sarah snapped.

"Oh, please Sarah, you're lucky you get to be around us. You only live with us because mother couldn't bear to have a Sanderson witch even a pathetic one like you with your true father the town priest." Winifred snarls. Mary wouldn't stand up for Sarah it wasn't worth getting into a fight with Winifred. Winifred can be cruel to her sisters.

"She doesn't love any of us, all she cares about is power," Sarah says.

"I've had enough of your complaining. I've had enough of people saying you're beautiful that your looks are like no other. Let's see how people will like you when you have teeth belonging to a horse." Winifred shouts before firing a dark spell at Sarah aiming for her mouth. Sarah relying on instinct conjures an enchanted hand mirror which she holds in front of her face. When Winifred's spell hits the mirror it is deflected and hits Winifred! Green smokes come and goes and once it clears both Mary and Sarah are shocked at what has happened to Winifred, the mirror was only supposed to deflect the spell, forcing Winifred's body to absorb the spell. Instead, Winifred's dark spell has cursed Winifred. Winifred's rather straight teeth have become what she intended Sarah's teeth to become teeth belonging to a horse.

"Winnie, your, your teeth, they're changed," Mary pointed out with hesitation. Winifred puts her hands to her mouth and starts to touch her teeth immediately feeling the change in the structure of her teeth.

"My teeth, you ruined my teeth!" Winifred yells.

"I-I didn't mean to Winnie, I only meant to block your spell," Sarah said.

"I'll get you for this," Winnifred yells as she threw a blast of lightning towards her younger sister. Sarah flees, she must have been running with Winifred chasing after her for an hour.

* * *

The chase has resulted in Sarah fleeing deeper into the forest. If Sarah was skilled enough to transport back to the Sanderson home, she wouldn't she would have transported over to her father. But sadly that little magic trick is far from her expertise. The little girl is out of breath and stumbles to the ground. Taking a minute to catch her breath she gets to her feet only to find nearby tree branches to grab her by the arms and pull her into the air. Sarah fights to break free but is unable the branches seem to grow stronger the more she fights.

"Can't run anymore sis," Winnifred snarled.

"Let me go," Sarah yells.

"Not until I see you bleed," Winifred says, she then fires a bolt of electricity at her younger sister but before it can reach Sarah it vanishes. Winifred fires another bolt of electricity. Which just as the first vanished before it could hit the youngest witch.

"Enough!" A voice shouted each sister searched for the owner of the voice and found Dahlia Sanderson standing there.

"Mother, I..." Winifred gasped.

"Don't," Dahlia interrupted with a flick of her left wrist, the branches that are holding Sarah captive return to their natural state. But Sarah is dropped safely.

"You dare attack another with your gifts! You're sisters your sisterhood is supposed to be unbreakable," Dahlia snapped.

"She is not our sister, her father is some priest, her magic is non-existence compared to mine or Mary's, she's barely on par with a fairy," Winifred snapped.

"She is by blood my blood the blood which flows through your veins. Her magic will grow as she grows, you have yet to grow the power needed to create duplicates of oneself. Remember Winifred, your power is nothing to any of those that have come before you," Dahlia pointed out. Winifred looked away from her mother. "Now, mind telling me what caused this situation to arise?"

"She attacked me!" Sarah spoke up pointing at Winifred.

"It was game, we were simply playing," Winifred says.

"Game, you attacked me," Sarah snapped.

"You ruined my **Teeth!** " Winifred shouted.

"And that's how they will stay," Dahlia declared.

"But mother," Winifred and Mary said.

"Consider it a lesson to you all, sisterhood is each of your main concerns, the three of you have a special destiny. One that you will fulfil or you will suffer," Dahlia responds, she then clicked her fingers sealing Winifred's dark spell, so it could never be broken by the girls.

 _ **End of flashback 8:**_

End of chapter 21.


End file.
